Inu Ikemen to Aka Ouji
by Kazunari Kazu-chan
Summary: UPDATED! COMPLETED! Berawal dari nee-chan yang melihat foto Akashicchi di ponselku, aku terpaksa menjadi anjing Akashicchi. AkaKise ver of Ookami Shojou to Kuro Ouji. BL. "Kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, katakan dengan jelas. Kau ini seperti gadis yang mau menyatakan cinta saja." "Benar-ssu yo." "Hah?" "Aku ingin Akashicchi jadi pacarku."
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Cerita ini versi AkaKise-nya _Ookami Shojou to Kuro Ouji_ dengan sedikit perubahan. Maafkan saya tidak kreatif mengganti cerita orang dengan versi AkaKise, habis saya nggak tahan lihat sikap semena-menanya sang tokoh yang mengingatkanku pada Akashi Seijuurou-sama dan sifat bullyable(?) heroinnya yang mirip Kise. Saya mencoba membuat sedikit perbedaan agar tidak terlalu sama sekaligus menyesuaikan dengan karakter dan setting Kurosu.

Anyway, Happy Reading~

* * *

Inu Ikemen to Aka Ouji

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ookami Shojou to Kuro Ouji © Ayuko Hatta

* * *

"Hyaaa!"

BLAM! Aku segera menutup pintu rumahku untung menghindari fans-fansku yang sedaritadi mengejarku.

"Fansmu lagi?" Tanya _onee-chan_.

"Hh~ iya- _ssu_ ~"

"Makanya kau ini cari pacar."

"Apa hubungannya dengan cari pacar _onee-chan_?"

"Kalau kau punya pacar, mereka mungkin akan berhenti mengejarmu. Lagipula jadi model 'kan tidak bisa selamanya, Ryouta."

"Tidak berpengaruh _-ssu yo_! Justru mereka akan menerornya."

" _Hontou_?"

" _Hontou-ssu yo_!"

"Memangnya sudah pernah coba? Kau 'kan tidak punya pacar."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Eeehhh?! Kenapa tidak cerita ke _onee-chan_?"

"Me-memangnya harus?"

"Tentu saja! Sini lihat fotonya!"

"Aku tidak punya."

"Hee kau bohong ya?"

"Tidak- _ssu yo_!"

"Begitu? Kalau begitu coba _onee-chan_ tanya padanya." Onee-chan mengayun-ayunkan ponselku.

"E-Eh? Dapet darimana- _ssu yo_? Kemarikan"

" _Iie_ ~" _Onee-chan_ memeletkan lidahnya, berlari sambil mengutak-atik ponselku. "I-Ini…" _Onee-chan_ mendadak berhenti sepertinya karena kaget. Aku pun yang tadi tengah mengejarnya jadi menabrak _onee-chan_.

" _I-Itte_ "

"Ryouta, tidak kusangka ternyata kau miring."

"Hah? _Nani o_ —" Aku melirik ponselku kemudian menelan ludah gugup. Gawat. " _Nee-chan_ , itu tidak seperti yang _onee-chan_ pikirkan."

"Tidak usah disembunyikan Ryouta, _nee-chan_ bisa mengerti kalau kau lelah pada perempuan dan beralih ke laki-laki. _Onee-chan_ menerimanya kok."

" _Chigau! Chigau-ssu yo!_ "

"A-a! _Nee-chan_ tidak mau tahu besok kamu harus mengenalkan _nee-chan_ pada pacarmu itu."

"Tapi _nee-chan_!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Huft… besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

~Ojou-sama~

"Ki- _chan ohayou._ " Sapa _Momoicchi_ berlari kecil menghampiriku.

" _Ohayou Momoicchi_." Balasku lesu.

"Eh? Kenapa lesu sekali? Tidak seperti Ki- _chan_ yang biasanya."

"I-Itu karena semalam—" ucapanku terputus karena mendengar gadis-gadis yang sedang berbisik-bisik di dekat pintu masuk kelas.

"Ah itu Akashi _-sama_."

"Iya, waa hari ini pun Akashi _-sama_ tetap keren ya?"

Mendengar nama 'Akashi' aku pun menengok ke arah pintu masuk kelas 1-1, kelas Akashi Seijuurou. Ya, Akashi yang itu, yang penerus keluarga Akashi, pemilik perusahaan Akashi corp, kapten tim basket SMA Teikou yang disebut _Kiseki no Sedai_ , yang dikira _onee-chan_ adalah pacarku.

"Ada apa Kise?" eh? Sejak kapan aku berdiri di depannya?

" _A-Ano, etto, A-Akashicchi_ nanti saat makan siang bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Hm? Kalau kau mau bicara katakan saja sekarang."

"I-Itu soalnya—"

KRINGG!

Bel sekolah berdering, fyuhh, aku selamat.

"K-Kalau sekarang sudah bel _Akashicchi_ , jadi nanti saja ya. _Jaa ne~_! ucapku berlari menuju kelasku.

"Ki _-chan_ kau aneh." Komentar _Momoicchi_. Aku hanya bisa nyengir.

~Ojou-sama~

"Jadi, apa yang mau kaukatakan, Kise?"

" _A-Ano_ , uh mulainya darimana ya?" gumamku tidak jelas.

"Bicara yang jelas. Kau ini seperti gadis yang mau menyatakan cinta saja."

"B-Benar _-ssu yo_!"

"Hah?"

"Aku mau _Akashicchi_ jadi pacarku-ssu yo!" seruku sambil menundukkan kepalaku, takut. _Akashicchi_ menaikan alisnya dan melipat tangannya di dada menuntut penjelasan. "Ke-kemarin aku mengaku punya pacar la-lalu _onee-chan_ menemukan foto _Akashicchi_ di ponselku. Karena tidak ada foto lain selain fotoku dan foto keluargaku, _onee-chan_ berpikir _Akashicchi_ adalah kekasihku."

"Oh begitu. Dan kenapa kau mempunyai fotoku, Kise?" tanyanya mengintimidasi.

"I-Itu karena _dare-ssu_."

" _Dare_?"

"A-Aku bermain _truth or dare_ bersama _Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi_ , dan _Momoicchi_. Lalu aku mendapatkan _dare_ dari _Aominecchi_ untuk mendapatkan fotomu yang sedang tidur. Jadi aku—" Aku menelan ludah gugup, tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku karena aura horror yang tiba-tiba muncul dari _Akashicchi. Kami-sama_ , selamatkan aku.

"Hah~ baiklah aku akan mengikuti permainanmu."

"Eeh?" Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat? Atau _Akashicchi_ memang sebenarnya adalah orang baik?

"Tapi sebelumnya, kemarikan ponselmu." Aku memberikan ponselku pada _Akashicchi. Akashicchi_ mengutak-atik ponselku, karena penasaran aku berusaha mengintip tapi _Akashicchi_ segera menyembunyikan ponselku di belakang punggungnya. "Apa yang kau lihat? Sekarang aku mau kau berputar tiga kali dan menggonggong sementara aku menghapus foto sialan ini."

"A-Apa? Ta-tapi—"

"Lakukan sekarang juga."

" _Ha-Ha'i_ " Aku pun berputar tiga kali dan menyalak. "Sudah _-ssu yo_."

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang aku akan berpura-pura sebagai pacarmu. Sebagai imbalan sekaligus hukuman karena kau berani mengambil fotoku tanpa ijin, kau menjadi anjingku."

"EEEHH?!"

"Aku menyukai anjing, tapi aku sangat tidak menyukai anjing yang bodoh dan tidak mendengarkan perintah, jadi aku berharap kau mau menurut." ucapnya berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat.

"Oh iya, mulai sekarang panggil aku Seijuurou, Ryouta." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang entah kenapa malah membuatku merinding.

" _H-Ha'i-ssu_ "

* * *

A/N : Wah ternyata mlenceng jauh dari cerita utamanya. Apa boleh buat, heroinnya tidak populer dan –pastinya- perempuan sih jadi beda dengan Kise. Ya semoga masih dapat dinikmati. Lanjut atau tidak _reader-tachi_?


	2. Lies

Sebelumnya aku-kami, Kiseki no Sedai- sudah merasa seperti budak Akashi _cchi_ tapi mulai dari hari ini peringkatku dari budak sudah berubah. Menjadi lebih buruk yaitu… menjadi anjing.

From : Akashi _cchi_

 _Ryouta, bawakan buku-bukuku ke ruang OSIS_

From : Akashicchi

 _Ryouta, susun data-data dari Satsuki yang berantakan di mejaku._

Itulah yang dimaksud Akashi _cchi_ dengan seekor anjing. Seseorang yang mau menuruti dan mengekori Akashi _cchi_ kemana pun.

From : Akashi _cchi_

 _Ryouta, temui aku di taman belakang sekolah dan belikan aku minuman. Cepat._

Setelah membaca pesan itu aku pun segera menghampiri Akashi _cchi_ lalu memberikan sekaleng minuman padanya.

"Sudah 'kan Akashi _cchi_? Kalau begitu aku pergi—"

"Seijuurou."

"Ah iya Seijuurou _cchi_."

"Duduklah. Kau lapar 'kan? Aku bawa dua _bento_."

"Eh? _Hontou ni? Yatta_!" Aku memang sangat lapar jadi aku segera duduk di sebelahnya dan menerima bekal darinya tanpa rasa curiga apapun. Aku pikir mungkin Seijuurou _cchi_ sebenarnya tidak sekejam itu. Namun ketika kubuka bekal itu…

"Nasi saja _ssu_?! Hiks Aka-Seijuurou _cchi_ _hidoi_ _ssu_." Ternyata tidak, Seijuurou _cchi_ memang kejam, dan apa-apaan itu? Dia hanya menyeringai saat aku mengeluarkan air mata buayaku.

~Aka~

Huah, akhirnya hari yang berat ini selesai juga _ssu_. Setelah meminta Seijuurou _cchi_ menjadi pacarku, menjadi anjingnya seharian, latihan basket, sekarang aku bisa pulang. Well, sebenarnya masih harus ke tempat pemotretan sih tapi setidaknya aku tidak harus bertemu Seijuurou _cchi_ lagi hari ini.

TES… TES… eh?

"Waaa hujan _ssu_! Bagaimana ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa Kise _-kun_?" tanya Kuroko _cchi_.

"Aku lupa bawa payung _ssu_."

"Dasar ceroboh." Komentar Midorima _cchi_.

" _Hi_ - _hidoi_ _ssu_ _yo_! Memangnya Midorima _cchi_ bawa?"

"Tentu saja aku bawa. _Lucky_ _item_ Cancer hari ini adalah payung hijau _nanodayo_." Midorima _cchi_ membuka payungnya. Oh iya, bagaimana bisa aku lupa, tadi 'kan saat latihan dia bawa-bawa payung.

"Oi Satsuki! Kenapa kau tidak bawa payung?" tanya Aomine _cchi_.

"Habis aku tidak tahu kalau akan hujan. Dai _-chan_ sendiri tidak bawa kok." Protes Momoi _cchi_.

"Aku tidak bawa karena kupikir kau bawa."

"Ah _snack_ ku habis." Komentar Murasakibaracchi nggak nyambung. "Hujan ya? Kalau begini aku tidak bisa pulang untuk makan _snack_."

'Baru sadar Murasakibara/ _-kun/cchi_?' kurasa itu yang ada dipikiran semuanya mendengar ucapan Murasakibara.

"Aka _chin_ enak ya? Pasti tidak kehujanan, dia bisa minta jemput sopir."

"Ah iya juga _ssu_. Hah~ bagaimana ini? Aku ada pemotretan 1 jam lagi."

"Ya sudah aku antar _nanodayo_. Bukan karena aku peduli _nanodayo_ , tapi karena tempat pemotretannya searah dengan rumahku, _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima _cchi_ sambil menaikkan kaca matanya. Dasar _tsundere_ , padahal 'kan aku belum bilang lokasinya, kok dia tahu searah. Wkwkwk.

"Sungguh Midorima _cchi_? _Yatta_! _Arigatou_! Midorima _cchi_ yang terbaik!" Aku hendak memeluknya tapi dia sudah berjalan duluan.

"Cepat atau kutinggal, _nanodayo_."

" _Hai'_ _hai'_ " Baru saja aku mau mengikutinya sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kami. Pemilik mobil itu membuka jendela mobilnya dan ternyata Seijuurou _cchi_.

"Masuk, Ryouta."

"Eh?"

"Kau mendengarku."

"Ba-baik." Aku pun segera masuk.

"Ah sebelumnya, berikan ini pada mereka bertiga." Seijuurou _cchi_ memberiku tiga payung untuk Murasakibara _cchi_ satu, Aomine _cchi_ satu, dan Momoi _cchi_ satu. Aku pun segera memberikannya pada mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari situ. Menyisakan mereka yang kebingungan.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Murasakibara lola*.

"Entahlah, tapi Kise _teme_ itu curang sekali. Aku juga mau naik mobil. Woy Akashi! Kau curang!" seru Aomine _cchi_. Dia pikir suaranya sudah tidak terdengar oleh kami, dia salah, tapi aku yakin dia segera menyadarinya mengingat Seijuurou _cchi_ baru saja melempar gunting padanya. Hahaha. Pasti Aomine _cchi_ sedang menelan ludah sekarang.

~Aka~

Keesokan harinya…

TING TONG!

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku hendak membuka pintu tapi _onee-chan_ sudah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Hai, kau pasti pacar Ryouta 'kan? Silahkan masuk, akan kubuatkan teh." Ucap _Nee-chan_ mempersilahkan Seijuurou _cchi_ masuk. Ah jadi Seijuurou _cchi_ sudah datang. "Ryouta, suruh pacarmu masuk dan duduk dulu, _nee-chan_ mau membuatkan teh."

"Iya." Aku pun berjalan malas-malasan ke arah Seijuurou _cchi_. "Duduklah dulu Seijuurou _cchi_."

"Duduk."

"Hah? Iya, duduk Seijuurou _cchi_."

"Maksudku, kau yang duduk."

"Loh kok aku?"

"Aku akan duduk kalau kau duduk."

"Eh? Baiklah." Aku pun duduk di sofa depan ruang tamu dan dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Kenapa duduk di sebelahku?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang bodoh."

" _Hidoi_ _ssu_!"

"Aku menyuruhmu duduk karena jika aku yang duduk duluan aku yakin kau akan duduk di tempat yang lain."

"Memangnya kenapa _ssu_?"

"Akan aneh kalau begitu, dasar bodoh. Kau 'kan pacarku."

"Oh iya hehe. Seijuurou _cchi_ memang pintar _ssu_."

"Aku sudah tahu." Ucapnya kalem. Sialan.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" tanya _nee-chan_ sambil meletakkan teh di atas meja.

"I-itu—" ucapku terpotong oleh ucapan Seijuurou _cchi_.

"Baru 2 bulan."

"Oh begitu. Eh? Baru? Dua bulan itu lumayan lama untuk sebuah rahasia. Ryouta, kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan er…"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Ah, dengan Akashi _-san_ selama dua bulan?"

"I-Iya, memangnya kenapa _nee-chan_?"

"Teganya~ ah sebagai hukuman karena merahasiakan itu dariku aku mau foto couplemu dengan Akashi- _san_."

"E-Eh? A-Aku tidak punya."

"Iya, kakak tahu kau tidak punya, 'kan kakak sudah lihat semua foto di ponselmu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Ya itu berarti kalian harus—waa!" ucapan kakak terpotong karena kaget melihat Seijuurou _cchi_ yang tiba-tiba menarikku dan mencium keningku. Dengan segera _onee-chan_ memfoto kami sebelum aku sempat sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Itu cukup 'kan?" tanya Seijuurou _cchi_.

"Iya, itu cukup." Jawab kakakku dengan semangat. Sejurus kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Kenapa _nee_ - _chan_ menyeringai begitu? Mencurigakan." Aku pun mendekati _nee_ - _chan_ dan merebut ponselnya. "Apa?! _Onee_ - _chan_ mengupload fotoku?!"

"Iya, keren 'kan? Baru sebentar sudah dapat 25 likes."

"Apanya yang kereeen?! Hiks… _onee-chan hidoi ssu yo_."

~Aka~

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Eh tunggu, ini tidak biasa. Tidak ada pekikan-pekikan dari fansku, dan tidak ada yang membuntutiku sama sekali. Aneh sih, tapi kurasa ini bagus.

"Eh itu Kise Ryouta yang kamu sukai itu 'kan?" Bisik seorang perempuan berambut coklat pada temannya.

"Mana?" tanya temannya.

"Itu." Dia menunjukku dengan lirikan matanya, aku pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Ah iya, itu Kise _-kun_ yang kusukai. Dulu."

"Dulu?"

"Iya, sekarang aku tidak menyukainya lagi."

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Karena sekarang dia menjijikkan. Dia berpacaran dengan Akashi _-san_."

"Eh? _Hontou ni_?"

"Iya."

"Ish, kenapa harus Akashi _-kun_?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah agak lama tertarik padanya, hanya saja karena dia seram aku tidak berani mendekatinya."

"Oh begitu."

"Pasti Kise _-kun_ yang membuat Akashi _-kun_ miring." Ucap perempuan berambut coklat tadi keras-keras, ingin menyindirku.

"Mana bisa begitu? Pasti Akashi _-kun_ yang mulai." Balas temannya tak kalah seru, tidak terima aku dihina sepertinya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Akashi _-kun_ itu sempurna seperti pangeran. Dia pintar, tampan, bisa melakukan apapun, jadi tak mungkin dia melakukan hal hina begitu." Serunya menekankan kata hina sambil melirikku.

"Ih orang Akashi _-kun_ saja sampai diusir dari rumahnya, mana mungkin kalau Kise yang mengejar dia sampai mau merelakan gelimang harta di rumahnya."

"Bisa saja 'kan? Apa bedanya dengan dia yang meninggalkan rumah karena Kise _-kun_?"

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Pokoknya Kise _-kun_ penyebabnya."

"Tidak, pasti—"

Aku hendak mengiyakan untuk membela Akashi _cchi_ Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting melesat diantara mereka berdua, aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Seijuurou _cchi_ berdiri di sana.

"Berhentilah bergosip atau aku akan merobek mulut kalian menggunakan gunting ini." Kata Seijuurou _cchi_ dengan tampang datar. "Ah satu lagi, aku memang yang membuat Ryouta berbelok. Ada masalah dengan itu?" Mereka menggeleng. "Bagus, ayo pergi Ryouta." Seijuurou _cchi_ pun pergi dengan menggandeng tanganku.

"Se-Seijuurou _cchi_ , tanganmu."

"Ikuti saja, mereka masih melihatmu. Akan aneh kalau dilepas sekarang." Aku pun hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti Seijuurou _cchi_ sampai ke kelas."

"Te-terima kasih Seijuurou _cchi_."

"Diamlah. Bukan'kah wajar jika aku melindungi pacarku sendiri?"

"Eh?" Seijuurou _cchi_ melindungiku? Meskipun hanya pura-pura? Ternyata Seijuurou _cchi_ baik juga.

"Nah kurasa setelah ini hutangmu padaku bertambah." Dia menyeringai. Sial. Aku kena lagi. Seijuurou _cchi_ nggak ada sisi baiknya sama sekaliiii!

~TBC~

* * *

*loading lama= telat mikir

A/N : Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai dari kemarin tapi aku salah hapus file jadi hilang deh TAT. Padahal aku sudah membuatnya menjadi 2000 words. Karena lelah harus mengetik hal yang sama jadi kali ini aku hanya membuat chapter ini menjadi 1246 words. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Review ne?

SaraSanP: Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih reviewnya.

Sabachi Gasuchi: Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih reviewnya.

AiMalfoy: Iya wkwkwk, menyiksa Ryou- _kun_ itu enak ya? /dibantai. Makasih reviewnya~

Akaverd20: Makasih udah menyukai fanfic nggak kreatif ini hehe. Oh ya thx juga reviewnya.

: Benar sekali, Ryou- _kun_ memang memiliki aura anjing yang manis. Hehe habisnya aku nggak tahu sifat _onee-chan_ Ryou- _kun_ kayak apa sih. Iya tuh modus, modus! /dirajam. Aduh semoga ya, soalnya aku gak yakin ini bisa sweet. Kalo animenya sih sweet, kalo buatanku nggak tahu deh. Ini udah lanjut, thank you reviewnya.

Guest: Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya~

Mochan: Semoga bisa seru ya hehe, ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya.

Hyena lee: Ini udah lanjut. Iya sepi banget nih fandom AkaKise. Semoga bisa nggak lama ya, soalnya aku jadi agak down kehapus dokumennya harus nulis hal yang sama lagi TAT. Makasih ya reviewnya.

Yukiya92: Makasih~ Ini sudah dilanjut, oh ya terima kasih reviewnya.


	3. First Love

Hari ini aku dan Momoi _cchi_ sedang menikmati _vanilla shake_ di Maji Burger. Momoi _cchi_ terus bertanya apa ada yang terjadi padaku dan Seijuurou _cchi_ jadi aku menceritakan semua detailnya dari awal sampai akhir.

"Dia benar-benar kejam _ssu_! Benar-benar memaksakan kehendak!"

"Tapi Ki- _chan_ sendiri 'kan yang membuat Akashi- _kun_ menjadi pacar palsumu?"

"Dia hanya ingin menjadikanku budak."

"Bukan kah dia memperlakukan kita semua seperti itu? Lagipula kau sendiri yang mengikuti permainannya? Kau itu memang masokis ya Ki- _chan_?" aku pun menyeburkan minumanku mendengar kalimat terakhir Momoicchi. _Hidoi_! Bagaimana bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah polos?

"Kok Momoi _cchi_ bilang begitu? Momoi _cchi_ sendiri tadi bilang dia memperlakukan kita semua begitu."

"Mungkin harus kuralat, Akashi- _kun_ melakukan itu pada kami sebelum ia 'kembali'. Lagipula meski kami takut, beberapa kali kami pernah menolak perintahnya tidak sepertimu yang menurut saja. Bahkan Tetsu- _kun_ juga pernah menolak. Akui saja Ki- _chan_ , Ki- _chan_ memang seperti itu orangnya."

"Bukan begitu! Sebenarnya aku membenci apa yang ia katakan, tapi aku sedang berakting menjadi orang yang berperan seperti itu untuk audisi sebuah film. Aku mau mencoba masuk ke dunia perfilman. Sebenarnya aku yang memanfaatkannya."

"Ki- _chan_ , seharusnya kau mencari pacar asli saja. Toh banyak yang menyukai Ki- _chan_."

"Itu tidak mudah Momoi _cchi_. Memang banyak yang menyukaiku tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Eh? Ki- _chan_ belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak ada perempuan yang menarik perhatianku. Mereka menyukaiku hanya karena aku tampan, beberapa menyukaiku karena aku model jadi mereka bisa numpang tenar."

"Tapi kenapa tidak memilih yang seperti itu saja? Daripada bermain SM dengan Akashi- _kun_? Kecuali kau menikmatinya hihi…"

"Karena aku ingin merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya Momoi _cchi_! La-lagipula apa-apaan perkataanmu ambigu dan aku bukan masokis!"

"Hihihi maaf-maaf. Kalau begitu pertama-tama, Ki- _chan_ harus mencari orang yang bisa membuat Ki- _chan_ jatuh cinta."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Coba pikirkan orang di dekatmu dulu. Mungkin saja itu orang dekat yang tak pernah kau sadari."

"Hm… Kalau begitu… Momoi _cchi_ ya?"

"Eh? Kok aku?"

"Habis perempuan di dekatku hanya Momoi _cchi_."

"Aku 'kan nggak bilang harus perempuan."

"Eh?"

~Ki-chan~

Seseorang di dekatku? Tidak harus perempuan? Siapa ya kira-kira? Perkataan Momoi _cchi_ membuatku kepikiran hingga menabrak seseorang ketika berjalan pulang.

"Ck. Matamu kemana sih?"

"Ma-Maaf aku tidak melihat."

"Kaupikir maaf saja cukup?"

"Apaan sih? 'kan cuma nabrak sedikit—Ha-Haizaki?"

"Tch. Kau ini benar-benar buta. 'Saja' katamu? Kau membuat gadis itu berhasil kabur tahu!"

"Eh? Gadis apa?"

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan itu. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kau menggantikan peran perempuan itu?"

"A-Apa maksudmu Haizaki?" tanyaku gugup saat dia memojokkanku.

"Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan kapten kita, aku ingin tahu juga bagaimana rasanya melakukan itu dengan laki-laki."

"Haizaki lepaskan!" seruku memberontak saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Hentikan." kata seseorang berambut putih yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan.

"Mencoba menjadi pahlawan huh? Memangnya siapa kau? Ini bukan urusanmu! Ck. Ya sudah ambil dia, toh sepertinya perempuan lebih menarik." Ujar Haizaki melepaskan genggamannya padaku dan berjalan pergi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-Iya. Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku er…"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Aku Kise Ryouta. Aku dari Teikou, dari seragammu sepertinya kau bukan dari sini."

"Iya, aku dari Kyoto. Dari Rakuzan."

"Wah dari Kyoto, kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah pertandingan basket kemarin."

"Eh? Kau main basket Mayuzumi _cchi_? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Itu hal biasa. Justru aneh kalau kau melihatku. Er Mayuzumi _cchi_?"

"Eh kenapa begitu? Ah soal itu, aku suka menambahkan ' _cchi'_ pada orang-orang yang kuakui atau kuhormati _ssu_."

"Oh begitu rupanya."

"Ah sepertinya ini sudah mau sore aku harus pulang. _Jaa_ _nee_ ~ Semoga kita bertemu lagi." Ia tidak menjawabku dan malah mengikutiku. "Eh? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menemanimu pulang. Boleh 'kan?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa sih tapi memangnya Mayuzumi _cchi_ tidak mau pulang ssu?"

"Aku masih akan di Tokyo beberapa hari lagi dan aku tidak ada kerjaan."

"Oh begitu."

"Lagipula dengan begini aku tahu kau pulang dengan selamat."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, ayo." Aku pun berjalan ke rumahku bersamanya. Mayuzumi Chihiro ya? Orang yang sangat baik. "Ah ini rumahku."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu sampai sini saja."

" _E_ - _Eto_ , Mayuzumi _cchi_!"

"Ya?"

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi ya."

"Hn."

Mayuzumi _cchi_ pun melangkah pergi. Dia dingin, tapi juga hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Sedang asyik-asyik memikirkan Mayuzmi _cchi_ ponselku berdering. Pesan dari Seijuurou _cchi_ ternyata.

From: Seijuurou _cchi_

 _Ryouta, pergilah ke apartemenku di jalan xxx. Temani aku belanja. Kamarku nomor 407. Cepat._

Ck. Baru saja sampai rumah. Dasar diktator menyebalkan. Belum sempat ganti baju aku sudah harus ke apartemennya. Eh? Apartemen? Jadi itu benar _ssu_? Seijuurou _cchi_ diusir dari rumah gara-gara aku. Uh sial, kalau begini aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Mau tidak mau aku mempercepat langkahku ke apartemennya. Sesampainya di sana aku sudah melihat Seijuurou _cchi_ di depan kamarnya mengenakan celana jeans dan sweater bertudung berwarna abu-abu.

"Kenapa kau masih pakai seragam? Dari mana saja kau?"

"Ta-tadi aku mampir dulu ke Maji Burger dengan Momoi _cchi_."

"Oh." Kometarnya singkat, padat, dan nggak jelas lalu meninggalkanku. Aku pun segera mengekorinya. Dasar menyebalkan, ini mah namanya bukan minta ditemani. Teman itu jalannya sejajar. Baru saja aku berfikir begitu tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Penasaran, aku pun menyamai posisinya dan tiba-tiba… crash! Aku terciprat genangan air karena ada mobil yang melintas di genangan air itu. Sadar dari rasa terkejutku aku menengok ke arah Seijuurou _cchi_ dan ternyata dia sudah berjalan lagi dengan seringai di wajahnya. _Kuso_! Lihat saja, nanti kau akan kena batunya.

Baru saja aku berfikir begitu tiba-tiba Seijuurou _cchi_ terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut setengah. Rupanya ada seorang anak yang sedang bermain pedang-pedangan bersama temannya yang tanpa sengaja menarik Seijuurou _cchi_ karena tersandung saat mengejar temannya. Aku menahan tawa sementara Seijuurou _cchi_ menahan emosinya. Aku berhenti tertawa merasakan aura di sekitar menjadi gelap. Anak-anak tadi pun segera kabur. Seijuurou _cchi_ kemudian menatapku sambil memegang tongkat-pedang anak kecil itu tadi- kemudian melempar kayu itu jauh-jauh.

"Hey Poochie, ambil."

"Hah? Kenapa juga aku harus mengambilnya?" protesku.

"Kau mendengarku, bukan? Kubilang, ambil. Kau seekor anjing bukan?" ucapnya menurunkan suaranya dan mengeluarkan guntingnya. Karena takut aku segera berlari mencari tongkat itu. Seijuurou _cchi_ seraaamm!

~Inu~

Hah, semua ini gara-gara anak kecil itu. Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukannya.

" _Itte_!" Uh karena terlalu serius mencari aku sampai tidak melihat jalan dengan baik dan terjatuh. Hiks. Seijuurou _cchi_ menyebalkan.

"Kise?"

"Eh? Mayuzumi _cchi_? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Penginapanku di dekat sini. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kau menangis?" Ia melihat lututku kemudian berkata, "Oh kau terluka. Sebentar akan kuambilkan perban." Mayuzumi _cchi_ pun pergi mengambilkan perban. Setelah kembali ia segera mengobati lukaku.

"Sudah." Katanya.

"Terima kasih. Mayuzumi _cchi_ baik sekali ya. Seperti pahlawan saja."

"Eum? Tidak juga. Aku melakukan itu karena aku fansmu."

"Eh?"

"Hari minggu besok kau ada waktu luang?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku di hari terakhir aku di Tokyo."

"Te-tentu."

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu di Stasiun Kobatodai pukul 1."

"Oke! Ah aku minta alamat _e-mail_ mu."

"Baiklah, ini."

"Terima kasih. Ini alamat _e-mail_ ku."

"Sama-sama."

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang ya, Ryouta."

"Se-Seijuurou _cchi_! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Pacarku yang manis belum juga kembali setelah dua jam jadi aku mencarinya. Aku menghawatirkanmu. Lalu, siapa dia?"

"E-Eh ini Mayuzumi Chihiro, dari Rakuzan, Kyoto."

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari Haizaki sebelumnya lalu sekarang ia mengobati lukaku."

"Heh? Begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu." Setelah berkata begitu dia berbalik dan berkata, "Ayo pergi, Ryouta."

"E-Eh? I-Iya." Aku pun mengekorinya lagi. Setelah agak jauh dari Mayuzumi _cchi_ ia berhenti.

"Hei, berikan ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja." Huh dasar tukang perintah. Menyebalkan sekali. Mau tidak mau aku memberikan ponselku dan… Seijuurou _cchi_ mematahkannya menjadi dua. Iya, menjadi dua. Kalian tidak salah baca dan aku tidak salah cerita.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Itu hukumanmu. Seharusnya kau tidak mengibaskan ekormu pada orang lain."

"A-Aku tidak mengibaskan ekorku!"

"Jangan bicara padanya lagi."

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Mau melakukan apa juga bukan urusan Seijuurou _cchi_ kan? Seijuurou _cchi_ 'kan hanya pacar pura-puraku."

"Sepertinya kau sudah lupa statusmu." Seijuurou _cchi_ menekan bahuku sampai aku jatuh terduduk-seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kagami _cchi_ \- kemudian mendekatiku dan menatapku. "Biar kuingatkan, aku adalah tuanmu. Kau adalah anjingku. Aku tidak suka dibantah dan aku tidak suka anjing yang tidak menurut." Aku pun hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup dan mengangguk.

"Bagus. Sekarang bawakan itu ke apartemenku." Ujarnya menunjuk 2 kantung belanjaan dengan ekor matanya. Hah? Sejak kapan dia sudah belanja? Dan katanya aku disuruh menemani, kalau begini kenapa dia tidak belanja sendiri? Ah aku tahu, dia ingin aku membawakan barang belanjaannya. Dasar _ouji-sama_ kurang ajaaarrr!

" _Matte_ _yo_ Seijuurou _cchi_! Ini berat." Seruku berusaha menyusulnya dengan membawa dua kantung belanjaan itu.

~Ki-chan~

Hari minggu…

"Mayuzumi _cchi_!"

"Kise."

"Maaf menunggu lama."

"Hm? Tidak kok. Ah… seharusnya kau tidak berpakaian seperti itu."

"E-Eh? Memang kenapa? Jelek ya?" aku pun memperhatikan pakaian yang kukenakan, hanya kaus _V-neck_ biasa berwarna putih yang agak tipis dengan celana jeans panjang. Tidak ada yang aneh.

"Bukan begitu. Kau bisa kedinginan. Anginnya sedang kencang."

"E-Eh?" Dia menghawatirkanku?

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang saja."

"E-Eh? I-Iya."

Sepanjang jalan aku terus berceloteh mengenai banyak hal dan dia tidak protes sama sekali. Padahal kebanyakan orang akan mengatakan aku cerewet. Tidak hanya itu, dia menyelamatkanku dari mobil yang lewat terlalu dekat denganku. Berbeda sekali dengan Seijuurou _cchi_ meskipun sama-sama dingin. Ah, seandainya aku bertemu dengannya lebih dulu.

"Ini minuman untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Mengenai Akashi."

"E-eh? Kenapa?" mendengar namanya disebut aku segera mengadahkan wajahku untuk melihatnya.

"Apa orang itu adalah pacarmu?"

"Bukan! Seijuurou _cchi_ bukan pacarku!"

"Bukankah kalian jalan bersama?"

"Tidak! Untuk suatu alasan dia berpura-pura jadi pacarku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berpacaran. Jika kau tidak keberatan Mayuzumi _cchi_ , aku ingin punya pacar yang sesungguhnya."

"Ck. Bodoh."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa juga aku harus berpacaran dengan seseorang yang bukan pacar Akashi. Ck. Buang-buang waktu saja."

"Loh?"

"Maaf. Dulu Akashi mencuri pacarku, jadi aku juga ingin mencuri pacarnya agar ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan dan dikalahkan." Mendengar kalimatnya aku pun merasa geram, aku melepaskan minuman itu dari tanganku tanpa sadar dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku. "Kalau begitu lupakan saja."

"Jadi begitu." Sebuah suara yang familier mengagetkanku. Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Seijuurou _cchi_ yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Akashi." Geram Mayuzumi _cchi_ , iie, Mayuzumi.

"Membalas supaya merasakan perasaan ditinggalkan. Benar-benar permainan banci."

"Apa katamu?"

"Lagipula seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku bukannya membalasku. Kau jadi tahu mana gadis yang matre dan mana yang bukan. Gadis itu hanya mengincar hartaku."

"Kau— Tch. Daripada kekasihmu yang menyedihkan ini? Model tapi ternyata murah sekali. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki murahan seperti itu." Kejam sekali kata-katanya. Baru aku hendak memukulnya, Seijuurou _cchi_ sudah menggores wajah Mayuzumi dengan gunting kesayangannya.

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya kalian benar-benar pacaran?"

"Kau salah. Menyerahlah." Seijuurou _cchi_ merangkul pinggangku. "Tapi dia adalah milikku. Aku akan marah jika kau menyakitinya." Setelah berkata begitu kami berjalan meninggalkan Mayuzumi.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala." Katanya setelah kami jauh dari Mayuzumi. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus ditipu seperti itu? Seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktumu denganku."

"Dari awal apa kau megenal Mayuzumi?"

"Tentu saja. Dan juga kebohonganmu." Ia mengetahuinya dan ia tetap datang. "Jangan pernah terlibat dengan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi atau aku akan menancapkan guntingku ke kepalamu dan melemparmu keluar jendela."

" _Ha-Ha'i_ "

Sulit untuk dikatakan tapi… aku merasa dia ingin membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik. Eh? Ke-kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang begini? Tidak mungkin 'kan aku jatuh cinta padanya?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran karena aku menghentikan langkahku.

Kalimat Momoi _cchi_ terngiang di pikiranku. _Lebih dekat dari yang kau duga. Hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya._

"Ayo pergi, Poochie." Itu tidak mungkin. Dia sangat menyebalkan. "Kalau kau lama, akan kutinggal." Ucapnya berjalan meninggalkanku.

"E-Eh _matte_ _ssu_ _yo_ , _Seicchi_!"

" _Seicchi_?"

"Habis Seijuurou _cchi_ kepanjangan sih." Jawabku. Dia hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali berjalan. Senyumnya… entah kenapa membuatku berdebar lagi. Mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta padanya.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Finally! Selesai juga chap ini. Sedih rasanya menulis hal yang sama. Dan apa pula itu crack sekali MayuzumixKise? Habis aku bingung siapa peran antagonisnya. Mana si Ryou ah-eh-ah-eh kayak orang o'on gitu. Emang o'on sih (Ryou: Hidoi!). Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

SanSanP: Benarkah? Baguslah kalau dia tidak OOC, habis memahami sei-ouji itu sangat sulit terlebih lagi yang oreshi. Kalau yang bokushi aku cukup paham. Thx ya btw.

Ni-chan XD: Terima kasih, ini udah kuupdate~

: Maaf ya mengecewakan Sebenernya itu Sei aja biar Ryou ngurusin dia. Kalau Sei tetap di rumahnya 'kan pembantunya banyak, nanti nggak bisa memanfaatkan Ryou. Kalau ada kesempatan nanti penjelasan ini akan kumasukkan di fanficnya. Iya tuh Sei tukang modus /dirajam.

Hyena lee: Wah makasih. Sei emang bakal banyak mbelain Ryou kok biar Ryou baper /loh.

Mochan: Makasih ya~

Kise chin: Hahaha nggak papa, sekarang udah tahu 'kan? Kalo gitu ikuti terus ya~ (sei: itu mah maumu, Kazu. Kazu: Dasar sei brisik. *author mati dirajam*)

Himeka chu: Iya soalnya Ryou kan model. Nggak kok, itu akal-akalan Sei aja biar Ryou ngurusin dia. Iya Ryou kasian. Sini sama Kazu~ *peluk* (sei: sepertinya kau tidak bosan-bosan dengan guntingku, Kazu *author dirajam, lagi*)

Yukiya92: Lama kah? Bukannya baru seminggu? Maaf ya~ habis hilang mood gara-gara kehapus.

* * *

Last but not least, thx buat reviewnya, reader-tachi. Review lagi, ne?


	4. Fall in

"Kise- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Kuroko _cchi_.

"Aku bosan Kuroko _cchi_ , liburan ini aku tidak ada jadwal pemotretan atau apapun."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pergi dengan Akashi- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko _cchi_ lagi. Ya, setelah aku bercerita pada Momoi _cchi_ , Momoi _cchi_ menceritakannya pada semua anggota _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ -_-

"Sejak mulai liburan aku tidak mendapat satu pesan pun darinya." Ujarku sambil berjalan memasuki rumah Kuroko _cchi._

"Aneh sekali. Kupikir Akashi- _kun_ akan mencari suatu alasan untuk mengajak Kise- _kun_ pergi." Ucap Kuroko _cchi_ sambil berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Iya, aku pun sudah siap-siap jika disuruh menjadi babunya." Kataku lagi sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamunya dengan seenak jidat.

" _Abandonment_ _play_?" tanya Kuroko _cchi_ dengan wajah datar andalannya sambil menaruh secangkir the di hadapanku.

"Kami tidak melakukan itu! Lagipula, kami hanya pacaran bohongan untuk kepentingan masing-masing." Jawabku sambil menyalakan televisi.

"Oh begitu." Komentar Kuroko _cchi_ duduk di sofa tunggal di samping sofa lebar yang kududuki.

' _Akashi Seijuurou, penerus perusahaan Akashi, membuka cabang baru dalam bisnis keluarga Akashi yaitu produksi mainan yang segera sukses dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat. Akashi Seijuurou-san, bisa kami minta beberpa pendapatmu mengenai itu?'_

' _Tentu saja. Tanyakan apa saja yang ingin kalian ketahui.'_

Eh? Sei _cchi_ ada di TV?

"Penerus keluarga Akashi? Membuka bisnis baru? Bukankah Sei _cchi_ diusir dari rumah? Jadi dia membohongiku? Untuk apa—oh, aku tahu. Agar aku merasa bersalah sehingga aku selalu menuruti perkataannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Ternyata Akashi- _kun_ bisa seperti itu ya." Gumam Kuroko _cchi_.

"Eh? Apa maksud perkataanmu Kuroko _cchi_? Tentu saja bisa! Dia 'kan memang jahat! Kau tidak ingat—"

"Bukan, bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku, Akashi- _kun_ berbohong seperti itu hanya untuk hal seperti itu 'kan aneh. Dia bisa saja menyuruh Kise- _kun_ melakukan ini itu tanpa harus berbohong seperti itu. Dia tinggal bilang saja, Kise- _kun_ pasti akan menurut."

"Iya benar _ssu_ —eh? Kuroko _cchi hidoi_!" Kuroko _cchi_ hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Sudah kuduga Kise- _kun_ pasti menyukai Akashi- _kun_. Sampai mau melakukan apa saja untuknya."

" _Chi-chigau ssu yo_! Kuroko _cchi_ menjebakku tadi."

Kurokocchi hanya tersenyum tipis. Perkataan Kuroko _cchi_ membuatku teringat kejadian kemarin.

' _Dia adalah milikku. Aku akan marah jika kau menyakitinya.'_

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Saat itu aku sedang sedih jadi kebaikannya membuatku berhalusinasi. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya!

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_ bisa saja jatuh cinta pada Kise- _kun_." Ujar Kuroko _cchi_ menyadarkanku dari perang batin kecil yang kualami.

"Huh? Itu mustahil. Dia bilang dia tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu." Ucapku sambil berbaring di sofa Kuroko _cchi._

"Siapa tahu saja. Perasaan seseorang 'kan bisa berubah kapan saja."

"Iya sih tapi…" Aku melihat Sei _cchi_ di televisi kemudian berpikir… orang yang disukai Sei _cchi_ yang seperti apa ya?

~Seicchi~

Liburan musim panas sudah berakhir, sekolah sudah dimulai lagi tapi seharian ini aku belum bertemu Sei _cchi_ , bahkan saat latihan basket.

"Oi, Kise, tunggu sebentar _nanodayo_." Panggil Midorima _cchi_ saat aku mau pulang setelah latihan basket.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Tolong antarkan ini ke Akashi." Midorima _cchi_ memberiku catatan di kelas hari ini.

"Kenapa? Sei _cchi_ tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Dia terkena flu."

"Tidak mungkin, seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa terkena flu?"

"Jika melawan virus memang tidak akan menang, meski pun motonya 'Aku tidak pernah kalah dan aku selalu benar'." Ujar Midorima _cchi_ dengan wajah datar yang membuatku tertawa membayangkan Sei _cchi_ mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan tampang pucat khas orang sakit dengan diselingi bersin dalam kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya ini tugasku sebagai perwakilan kelas tapi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, nanodayo. Bukannya aku mau minta bantuanmu atau apa." Kata Midorima _cchi_ lagi.

"Begitu, baiklah." Eh tapi hari ini dia ada di rumahnya atau di apartemennya ya?

~Seicchi~

Setelah melakukan beberapa pertimbangan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Sei _cchi_. Segera sesudah aku menekan bel, Sei _cchi_ menjawab melalui interkom.

"Ya?"

"Sei _cchi_ , ini aku, Ryouta."

"Ryouta?"

"Aku datang membawakan catatan dari sekolah."

"Aku segera keluar." Hah, untung saja dia ada di apartemennya. "Kenapa kau yang mengantarkan? Kau bukan anggota kelasku 'kan?"

"Midorima _cchi_ yang memintaku." Aku pun memberikan catatan tersebut dan berkata, "Ini catatan dari guru." Meski berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, ia nampak pucat.

"Terima kasih. Karena kau sudah mengantarkannya, pulang sana."

"Sei _cchi_ , kenapa kau tidak di rumahmu saja? Kau 'kan tidak diusir. Di sana ada pelayanmu yang bisa merwatmu saat sakit. Di sini kau sendirian."

"Berisik, cepat pulang. Aku mau tidur."

"Kau sudah minum obat?"

"Bisa diam tidak? Suaramu yang cempreng membuatku pusing."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Sei _cchi_ berjengit mendengarku membentaknya lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak mau di rumah karena aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka, dan belum. Aku belum minum obat."

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan sesuatu dulu lalu minum obat." Ucapku masuk ke apartemennya seenak jidat. "Sei _cchi_ tiduran saja, akan kubuatkan makan."

"Tidak usah, kau tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu."

"Tidak, jangan begitu, kalau dibiarkan saja Sei _cchi_ nggak akan sembuh."

"Sei _cchi_ suka sup tofu 'kan? Mau kubuatkan? Uh bagaimana caranya ya?" Aku membuka ponsel(baru)ku untuk mencari resep sup tofu tapi ponselku direbut oleh Sei _cchi_.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu untuk mengurusku. Pulang saja sana."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Padahal aku mau merawatmu."

"Aku tidak memintanya."

"Kenapa kau bersikap sok kuat begitu? Padahal selama ini kau selalu memanfaatkanku!" Sial. Aku dicuekin Sei _cchi_ , ia malah memunggungiku. "Tch! Padahal kau sampai berbohong dikeluarkan dari rumah agar kau bisa memanfaatkanku 'kan?"

"Jika aku bilang iya, mau 'kah kau diam dan pergi? Kau membuat flu ku tambah parah saja."

"Oh, begitu! Jadi kau akan baik-baik saja kalau kutinggal, 'kan? Maaf sudah mengganggu!" Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Apa dia benar akan baik-baik saja? Ah sudahlah. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu.

~Seicchi~

"Hari ini Sei _cchi_ tidak masuk juga?" tanyaku pada Midorima _cchi_.

"Iya, mungkin dia masih belum sembuh. Terima kasih ya untuk kemarin, bu-bukannya kau sangat membantu, _nanodayo_ tapi aku harus berterima kasih. Hari ini biar aku saja yang antarkan." Midorima _cchi_ baru mau keluar ruangan dan aku segera menghadangnya dan merebut catatan itu darinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Biar aku saja yang antarkan. Kemarin aku meninggalkan sesuatu di rumahnya." Dustaku.

Aku pun segera ke apartemen Sei _cchi_ , dia membuka pintunya lalu melipat tangannya di dada dan menatapku sadis.

"Kau lagi."

"Aku masuk." Aku menerobos apartemennya lagi.

"Jangan main terobos saja, dasar tidak punya tata krama."

"Sudahlah, kembali saja ke kasurmu." Aku pun mendorong Sei _cchi_ ke kasurnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Jika ada yang kau inginkan katakan saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah! Ah aku tahu, kau ingin aku merasa berhutang budi padamu?" Menghiraukan ucapannya, aku memasang kompres di kepalanya.

"Dengar ya, saat kesehatanmu sedang buruk, biarkan orang merawatmu! Buang jauh-jauh sikap sok kerenmu dan harga dirimu yang ketinggian itu. Kau harus membiarkan orang lain merawatmu, jika tidak orang lain bisa melihatmu dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan seperti ini." Sei _cchi_ hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab perkataanku tapi kemudian ia hanya menghela nafas berat. "Ya aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengandalkanku. Karena aku anjingmu."

Sei _cchi_ membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menggumamkan 'buah'. Aku merasa sangat senang Sei _cchi_ akhirnya mau meminta sesuatu padaku. Aku pun segera berdiri dengan semangat kemudian keluar kamarnya.

"Oke, tunggu ya Sei _cchi_ ~ Aku segera kembali _ssu_!"

~Seicchi~

Aku masuk ke kamar Sei _cchi_ dengan membawa nampan yang berisi bubur, sup tofu kesukaannya, dan beberapa potong buah.

"Aku membuatkan ini untukmu."

"Aku tidak memintanya."

"Tapi kalau tidak makan Sei _cchi_ tidak bisa minum obat. Ayo bangun Sei _cchi_. Bisa duduk 'kan? Atau mau kusuapi?"

Dengan segera Sei _cchi_ bangun mendengar kalimatku. Sepertinya harga dirinya tidak dapat menerima dirinya lemah dan dibantu orang lain. Tipikal Sei _cchi_. Atau… tipikal _tsundere_ seperti Midorima _cchi_? Kkk!

Aku menunggui Sei _cchi_ makan lalu menyuruhnya minum obat. Kemudian aku mencuci piring bekas makannya. Seusai mencuci piring aku kembali ke kamar Sei _cchi_ dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, tapi tiba-tiba Sei _cchi_ terbangun.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya?"

"Kau masih di sini sejak tadi? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku tidak ada niatan apapun. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Itu saja. Ah Sei _cchi_ sebentar lagi aku ada pemotretan, aku pergi dulu ya. Jika keadaanmu memburuk hubungi aku, aku akan segera kembali dari pemotretan. _Jaa_ _nee_ ~!" Aku pun berlari keluar kamarnya menulikan gumaman 'Dasar bodoh' dari Sei _cchi_.

~Seicchi~

Aku segera berlari ke apartemen Sei _cchi_ mengetahui ia masih belum masuk sekolah tapi sesampainya di depan ruangannya Sei _cchi_ justru seperti hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Sei _cchi_ , istirahat dulu."

"Aku hanya ingin ke supermarket."

"Biar aku saja." Aku pun mendorong Seicchi masuk kembali.

"Aku sudah sembuh, bodoh."

"Kalau sudah sembuh kenapa tidak masuk _ssu_?" ucapku memeriksa termometernya. Tiga puluh enam derajat celcius. Ternyata memang sudah turun. Aku hanya bisa nyengir.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan." Aku pun menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa kecil. Namun, tawaku terhenti seketika saat aku mendengar Sei _cchi_ mengucapkan terima kasih. "Kenapa?"

"A-ah tidak hanya saja aku kaget mendengar hal itu."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berterima kasih, aku masih punya tata krama."

"I-iya tapi aku jarang mendengarnya jadi aku merasa agak aneh." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis. "Ah iya, ini pasti karena kau masih demam!" Aku hendak memeriksa suhu badannya ketika Sei _cchi_ memegang pergelangan tanganku. Aku hanya bisa tercekat dengan wajah yang aku yakin sedikit memerah karena aku merasakan aliran darah menuju pipiku saat ini.

"Kau sudah memeriksanya sendiri 'kan? Ah satu lagi, jangan tersenyum-senyum seperti itu. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku malu."

Aku hanya bisa mematung mendengar ucapan Sei _cchi_. A-Apa maksudnya? Mengucapkan hal seperti itu tanpa eksperesi sama sekali membuatku semakin memerah saja. Pada akhirnya aku tetap meminta maaf kemudian menatap Sei _cchi_ sekali lagi. Matanya… entah kenapa membuatku ingin terus menatapnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berpamitan dengan Sei _cchi_ dan meyakinkan Sei _cchi_ untuk masuk besok.

Keesokan harinya Sei _cchi_ sudah masuk. Ia menyapaku tapi aku bahkan tidak dapat menatap matanya saat ia menyapaku. Aku merasa sangat malu. Entah kenapa.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tertular flu ku? Wajahmu memerah."

Eh? Wajahku memerah? Kenapa?

"A-ah tidak, aku baik. Sei _cchi_ tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir. Adalah tugas seekor anjing mempertaruhkan nyawanya bagi pemiliknya." Ucapnya berjalan meninggalkan ke kelasnya.

Mendengar ucapannya senyum yang sempat terbingkai di wajahku memudar begitu saja. Apa-apaan itu? Padahal aku sudah senang karena kupikir dia menghawatirkanku. Sei _cchi_ memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tapi Kise- _kun_ menyukainya 'kan?"

"Iya tapi—eh? Kuroko _cchi_!" Kurokocchi hanya tersenyum tipis. Apa-apaan senyum itu? "Ti-tidak, aku tidak menyukainya! Kenapa Kuroko _cchi_ suka menjebakku seperti itu?" protesku sambil menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Akui saja Kise- _kun_. Terlihat jelas kok. Lagipula Kise- _kun_ bukan _tsundere_ seperti seseorang 'kan?"

"I-iya sih tapi aku tidak bisa menerima bahwa aku menyukai orang menyebalkan seperti dia."

"Mau bagaimana lagi Ki- _chan_ , kita tidak bisa memilih jatuh cinta pada siapa." Ujar Momoi _cchi_ ikut nimbrung.

"Kurasa kau benar Momoi _cchi_." Gumamku.

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu Ki- _chan_." Ucap Momoi _cchi_ sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku.

~Seicchi~

Saat pulang sekolah aku selalu berjalan bersama Sei _cchi_ sejak aku memintanya menjadi pacar bohonganku. Kami benar-benar seperti kekasih walau kenyataannya jauh dari itu. Aku melamun memikirkan itu dan tak sengaja aku menginjak ekor seekor anjing. Anjing itu pun memekik kesakitan dan aku segera membungkuk untuk meminta maaf dan mengobati lukanya tapi Sei _cchi_ sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya dan merawatnya. Ah iya, dia menyukai anjing… selama anjingnya penurut sih. Sei _cchi_ mengobatinya dengan telaten, tanpa sadar aku menatap anjing itu dengan tatapan iri. Sei _cchi_ meletakkan anjing itu kembali ke tanah seusai mengobatinya kemudian menatapku.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin kupelihara juga?" Eh? Apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu? Membuatku malu saja. "Jangan melamun saat kau sedang bersamaku." Ucapnya lagi sebelum berjalan meninggalkanku entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Uh dasar seenaknya. Sikapmu itu membuatku salah paham Sei _cchi_. Aku pun tak dapat menahan rona merah yang ada di pipiku. Tapi mungkin itu benar, aku ingin dipelihara oleh Sei _cchi_. Humph. Sepertinya aku memang masokis. Ah tidak, aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku tak ingin jadi pacar bohongan. Aku ingin jadi pacar sungguhan. Aku ingin Sei _cchi_ merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Tapi… meski sudah kuputuskan untuk menyatakannya… itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

"A-ano… Sei _cchi_." Panggilku.

"Hn?" ucapnya masih sambil berjalan. Geram, aku menarik tangannya sehingga dia menghadap ke arahku. Ia nampak terkejut dengan perbuatanku, tapi aku tidak mengacuhkan hal itu.

"Tatap aku saat aku bicara padamu Sei _cchi_. Pa-paling tidak sekali ini saja." Sei _cchi_ menghentakkan tangannya sehingga genggamanku padanya terlepas.

"Baiklah, katakan apa maumu." Ucapnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada lalu menatapku.

Oh tidak, aku tidak sanggup menatapnya. Tidak, tidak boleh begini. Aku yang memintanya untuk menatapku. Aku menelan ludahku, menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

" _Suki. Suki da yo Seicchi._ " Ucapku dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Aku ingin mengalihkan pandanganku darinya tapi matanya seolah menahanku. Seolah memerintahkanku untuk terus menatapnya.

"Kau itu benar-benar mudah dibaca ya. Selain itu kau salah paham." Ujar Sei _cchi_ sambil berbalik. "Apa kau pikir yang benar-benar kau rasakan ini adalah cinta?" Sei _cchi_ mulai berjalan lagi.

" _Matte ssu yo Seicchi_!" Aku pun mengejarnya namun kemudian aku berhenti dan menundukkan kepalaku sebelum akhirnya aku berteriak. "Ini bukan salah paham! Aku… aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

Ia bergeming dan tetap berjalan sambil berkata, "Ryouta, kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu. Yang kau rasakan itu bukanlah suka."

Bodoh. Bodoh. Sei _cchi_ bodoh. Aku menahan air mata yang berada di ujung mataku ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berkata, "Ya mungkin kau benar."

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu benar."

"Kalau begitu a-aku pergi dulu ya. Aku ada pemotretan sebentar lagi." Ucapku memaksakan sebuah senyuman lalu pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan baginya untuk memberi sebuah persetujuan.

~TBC~

* * *

A/N: Duh kok berasa OOC ya? Hiks… gomen reader-tachi. Oh iya merawat dan memelihara itu hampir sama jadi anggap saja begitu lah ya hehe /seenaknya.

undeuxtroisWaltz: oke, udah lanjut.

AiMalfoy: Hahaha tidak kusangka ada yang menyukai MayuzumixKise. Tapi emang sih, Mayuzumi cool, Kise unyu jadi cocok /lah. Iya nih Sei. Oke, thx semangatnya~

Phantom Klein: oke. Mau mampir juga boleh hehe.

Akaverd20: hehe iya nih aku nggak kreatif. Maap ya.

Kise cin: Iya, kurang panjang, banyak dialog, dan minim deskripsi memang kekuranganku sejak lama. Maaf ya, akan aku usahakan lagi. Iya dong, itu inu kesayangannya.

Himeka chuu: Iya, numpang lewat aja hehe... tunggu aja ya biar kejutan (sei: sok asyik lo. Kazu: suka-suka aku lah, sirik lo) Nggak, itu gak dibahas lagi. 'kan udah diancam sama Sei~

Yuu: Bukannya nggak berkenan, Kazu juga pengen bisa bikin fanfic yang panjang tapi selama ini maksimal sekitar 2000k saja hehe… maaf ya mengecewakan.

Susagi440: Makasih~ ini udah dilanjut.

Qq: Hahaha gpp, setelah ini ikutin ya biar nggak ketinggalan hehe… Iya kah? Maafkan aku mengecewakan reader-san. Iya, Ryou mulai suka.

Guest: Ini udah lanjut. Soal romantis mungkin belum bisa chap ini. Hehe… mungkin chap depan. Mungkin lho.

Ton ton: gpp, ini udah lanjut.

* * *

Makasih ya reviewnya minna, review lagi, ne?


	5. Reocchi

Uh padahal menyatakan perasaan itu butuh keberanian dan aku mengumpulkannya dengan susah payah tapi dia terus saja berkata yang kurasakan itu bukan cinta. Kenapa Sei _cchi_ orangnya sulit sekali? Padahal sudah berteman dari dulu tapi kenapa aku masih juga belum paham Sei _cchi_ itu seperti apa. Gawat, karena terus-terusan kepikiran aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dan dimarahi manajerku. Sei _cchi_ kau benar-benar menyebalkan, manajer sampai menyuruhku untuk istirahat sebentar mencari angin segar. Aku berjalan keluar gedung pemotretan, namun tanpa sadar langkah kakiku membawaku ke depan apartemen Sei _cchi_ dan menekan belnya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya pemotretanmu belum selesai?" tanya Sei _cchi_.

"Itu bukan hanya imajinasiku." Kataku membuat Sei _cchi_ mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku benar-benar menyukai Sei _cchi_. Sei _cchi_ membuatku kesal jadi aku sempat menyerah selama beberapa jam, tapi aku tidak akan membohongi perasaanku sendiri jadi aku tidak akan berhenti. Bahkan jika Sei _cchi_ tidak mempercayaiku sekarang aku akan terus mengatakannya sampai kau mempercayaiku. Aku akan terus mencoba!" seruku sambil mengepalkan tanganku dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kau tidak harus terus mencoba." Ucapnya membuatku sedikit terkejut. "Aku benci ketika kau gigih, jadi aku mempercayaimu. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum atau menyeringai? Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku senang karena Sei _cchi_ mempercayaiku.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Apanya?"

"Itu… Sei _cchi_ menyukaiku atau tidak?"

"Siapa yang tahu?"

"Eh? Kok begitu? Yang jelas dong Sei _cchi_! Aku ngerasa di-PHP nih kalo gini!"

"Terus kenapa harus tersiksa?" tanya Sei _cchi_ sambil menatapku meremehkan. "Kenapa tidak menghabiskan hari-harimu dalam penderitaan, tergantung pada setiap kata dan tindakanku? Kedengarannya lebih menyenangkan bukan?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang mengerikan membuatku merinding sesaat. Sei _cchi_ , sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud menyenangkan itu?

~Reo-nee~

Keesokan harinya, di depan Maji Burger sepulang sekolah…

"Momoi _cchi_ , Kuroko _cchi_ , apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kenapa Ki- _chan_ tidak menyerah saja sih?" tanya Momoi _cchi_ heran. "Padahal sudah dibegiitukan."

"Itu dia Momoi _cchi_ , aku butuh seseorang untuk memberitahuku kenapa. Yah, kurasa kalau begitu aku harus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membuatnya menyukaiku!" tekadku dengan mengepalkan tanganku.

"Aku bisa memberitahu Kise- _kun_ kenapa."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku dan Momoi _cchi_ bersamaan.

"Karena Kise- _kun_ memang masokis. Yang seperti ini membuatmu makin menyukainya 'kan?"

"Ma-mana bisa begitu! Kalian berdua berhentilah menyebutku masokis!"

"Ah benar juga." Gumam Momoi _cchi_.

" _Mou_! Apanya yang 'benar juga'?" tanyaku sambil mngerucutkan bibirku kesal. "Lagipula seharusnya kalian menghargai tekadku dong!"

"Kami menghargainya kok." Ucap Kuroko _cchi_ sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ nya.

"Hah~ kalau begitu Kuroko _cchi_ 'kan dekat dengannya, jadi—"

" _Iie_ , aku tidak dekat dengannya. Sebaiknya Kise- _kun_ bertanya pada Midorima- _kun_."

"Ah iya. Midorima _cchi_!" seruku pada Midorima _cchi_ yang baru keluar dari Maji Burger. Eh? Kenapa tadi saat di dalam kami tidak melihatnya? Apa Midorima _cchi_ belajar misdirection seperti Kuroko _cchi_? Uh sadar Ryouta! Yang mau kau tanyakan pada Midorima _cchi_ bukan itu.

"Midorima _cchi_ , Sei—maksudku Akashi _cchi_ itu orangnya seperti apa sih?"

"Akashi itu ada dua." Ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Sudah tahu( _ssu_ )!" seruku dengan Momoi _cchi_ bersamaan.

"Yang lain? Kau 'kan dekat dengannya jadi—" tanyaku lagi sebelum dipotong Midorima _cchi_.

"Dia menyukai gunting, basket, _shogi_ , sup _tofu_." Jawabnya lagi dengan tidak membantu.

"Itu aku juga sudah tahu. Hah~ apa memang tidak ada orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya?" ucapku depresi.

"Bagaimana dengan orang itu?" tanya Kuroko _cchi_ sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang merangkul Sei _cchi_ dengan akrabnya sambil tertawa. Eh apa? Merangkul Sei _cchi_? _Mou_ ~ curang~ aku juga mau.

"Eh orang itu kalau tidak salah—"

"Mibuchi Reo, dari Rakuzan." Potong Midorima _cchi_.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana untuk bertanya padanya." Seruku.

"Untuk bertanya atau untuk melepaskan rangkulannya?" tanya Kuroko _cchi_ tetap dengan wajah datarnya tanpa memandangku tapi menatap _milkshake_ nya.

"Te-tentu untuk bertanya. _Jaa_ _nee_ ~" seruku meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan berlari menuju Sei _cchi_ dan Reo _cchi_."

"Sei _cchi_!" panggilku ketika aku sudah berada di dekat mereka. "Ah Reo _cchi_ halo." Sapaku sambil membungkuk.

"Ah halo er—Kise bukan?"

"Ah iya _ssu_."

"Oh maafkan aku lancang memeluk pacarmu seperti ini." Ucap Reo _cchi_ melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Eh Reo _cchi_ tahu kalau—"

"Dia bukan pacarku." Komentar Sei _cchi_ dingin. Menyebalkan.

"Sei- _chan_ , kau tidak boleh begitu. Seharusnya kau memberitahukan padaku kalau kau punya pacar. Masa' kau tega membiarkan _nee_ - _chan_ mu ini tahu hanya dari internet?" tanya Reo- _chan_ memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hentikan itu. Kau menjijikkan dan kau bukan ' _nee_ - _chan'_ ku." Ujar Sei _cchi_ mendorong wajah Reo _cchi_ menjauh.

"Ano, Reo _cchi_ , kau'kan dari Rakuzan, kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan Sei _cchi_? Apa kalian teman masa kecil?"

"Eum? _Iie_ , ayahku teman bisnis ayah Sei _cchi_. Aku mengajakanya masuk ke Rakuzan tapi dia tidak mau. Hahaha tentu saja di Rakuzan tidak ada pacarnya yang manis."

"Aku sudah bilang dia bukan—"

"Kalau Sei- _chan_ membuatmu menangis katakan saja padaku." Ujarnya. Waa baik sekali. Mungkin dialah penyelamat yang kubutuhkan.

"Tuan muda Seijuurou, kami datang menjemput anda." Ucap seorang lelaki berjas hitam tiba-tiba datang di tengah kami.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sei _cchi_.

"Tuan besar Akashi- _sama_ memanggil anda." Jawab orang yang satunya sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sei _cchi_ pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Yes! Ini kesempatanku.

"Reo _cchi_. Sebenarnya aku dan Sei _cchi_ …" Aku pun menceritakan pernyataan cintaku kemarin dan reaksi Sei _cchi_.

"Ah begitu. Kurasa Sei- _chan_ benar-benar kejam padamu ya. Kau tidak bisa bermain dengan perasaan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tenang saja nanti _nee-chan_ akan menasehatinya."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku bukannya mau merubah kebiasaan buruknya. Tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan atau seperti apa dia, aku menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin dia menyukaiku dengan cara yang sama. Jadi… kumohon tolong aku!"

"Kise- _chan_ kau memang _uke_ yang hebat." Ucapnya sambil berlinang air mata. _Uke_? "Tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya menyukaimu."

"Reo _cchi_ ~" aku pun ikut menangis terharu dan kami pun berpelukan mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang di sekitar kami.

~Reo-nee~

Kemarin Reo _cchi_ melakukan survey apa-apa saja yang disukai Sei _cchi_ lalu ia melaporkannya padaku. Kurang lebih begini.

" _Ne_ , Sei- _chan_ , menurutmu yang seperti apa yang cantik?" Reocchi menunjukan beberapa foto perempuan.

"Apa kau ke sini hanya untuk menyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting? Aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Sei _cchi_ dingin seperti biasa.

"Habis setelah dipikir-pikir aku tidak mengetahui tipemu. Sudahlah pilih saja."

"Ck. Kalau begitu aku pilih yang ini." Kata Sei _cchi_ sambil menunjuk gambar seorang _businesswoman_ yang nampak pintar.

"Ah begitu, sudah kuduga Sei _cchi_ pasti menyukai yang pintar seperti Sei _cchi_. Berikutnya, kau paling suka jika gadis melakukan apa?" tanya Reo _cchi_ sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sei _cchi_. Sei _cchi_ pun langsung mendorong wajah Reo _cchi_ menjauh.

"Singkirkan wajahmu dariku!"

"Oh begitu ya, kamu suka perempuan yang tidak terlalu dekat."

"Lalu kalau diantara empat foto ini mana yang paling gagah?" tanya Reocchi menunjukkan 4 buah foto. Foto pertama foto seorang binaragawan yang sedang memamerkan ototnya dengan cara mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke bawah, tangan kiri binaragawan itu menggenggam tangan kanannya. Lalu foto kedua foto seorang binaragawan yang berpose seperti pahlawan bertopeng di salah satu film anak kecil yang namanya mirip dengan nama Midorima _cchi_ saat dipanggil oleh Takao _cchi_. Foto ketiga juga foto binaragawan yang berpose meletakkan salah satu tanganya di belakang bahu. Lalu, foto terakhir adalah foto seorang binaragawan yang memamerkan ototnya dari belakang.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" tanya Sei _cchi_.

"Kalau aku suka nomor tiga." Jawab Reo _cchi_ nggak nyambung.

"Huh?"

"Lalu, berikutnya apa pulau favoritmu?"

"Galapagos Archipelago."

"Gadget elektronik favorit?"

"Ponsel."

"Tipe mie ramen?"

" _Straight_."

"Otot favorit? Soleus? Sternomastoid? Lalu, lalu…"

Nah begitulah kira-kira. Jadi sekarang inilah alasanku mengajak Sei _cchi_ makan siang bersama di atap sekolah, aku ingin memamerkan penampilan baruku yang memakai kacamata. Aku yakin aku akan berhasil karena kacamata ini sangat cocok untukku sampai-sampai _fangirls_ -ku kembali lagi dan berteriak-teriak seperti biasanya. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengatakan aku manis/cantik sekali mengenakan ini, dengan begitu Sei _cchi_ pasti juga berpikir begitu. Bahkan, beberapa dari mereka berkata, 'Wah Kise- _kun_ manis sekali, cocok dengan Akashi- _sama_ yang tampan. Kyaa seharusnya dari kemarin aku jadi _shipper_ mereka saja.' Hehe tunggu saja sampai kau melihat ini Sei _cchi_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tertawa sendiri."

"E-Eh? Sei _cchi_? Tidak, aku hanya—ah lupakan." Ujarku sambil menaikkan kacamataku ala Midorima _cchi_ agar dilihat Sei _cchi_ bahwa aku pakai kacamata. Sei _cchi_ mengernyit lalu membungkuk mendekatiku yang sedang duduk. Yes! Sepertinya Sei _cchi_ terpikat olehku.

"Kau tidak pantas mengenakan itu." kata Sei _cchi_ tiba-tiba mengambil kacamataku.

"Apa? Memangnya Sei _cchi_ sendiri cocok?" ujarku sambil memanyunkan bibirku, kesal.

"Coba ngomong itu sekali lagi." Ujar Sei _cchi_ sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. _Kuso_! Aku mimisan. Sei _cchi_ tampan sekali dengan kacamata. Aku tidak berhasil Reo _cchi_. Hikseu.

~Reocchi~

Yosh! Reo _cchi_ bilang tidak masalah, karena masih ada yang lain yaitu tidak terlalu dekat. Kali ini aku akan mencobanya dan pasti berhasil.

"Oy, Ryouta lama sekali ka— apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sei _cchi_ heran aku memberikan minuman yang dia minta dengan tongkat.

"A-Aku hanya menjaga jarak denganmu."

"Oh jadi kau tidak mau dekat denganku?"

"Apa? Bukan begitu _ssu_ _yo_!"

"Sayang sekali. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti membelai kepala seekor anjing bodoh." Ujar Sei _cchi_ mengambil minuman itu dari tongkatku dan mengaitkan tasku ke tongkat itu.

"Benarkah? Eh ini berat Sei _cchi_ ~" rengekku dicuekin Sei _cchi_. Loh Sei _cchi_ kok malah meninggalkanku? "Sei _cchi_ , bagaimana dengan mengelus kepalaku _ssu_?"

"Hiks. Ini tetap tidak berhasil Reo _cchi_ " aduku pada Reo _cchi_ via telepon.

"Kalau begitu, upaya terakhir! Gunakan semua!"

" _Ha'i_ _ssu_!"

Aku pun mengenakan kacamata tadi, memegang ramen _straight_ di tanganku, meletakkan tangan kiri di belakang punggungku, mengalungkan ponsel di leherku dan mengenakan topi kura-kura* di kepalaku.

"Sei _cchi_." Panggilku, dia pun menoleh. "Ayo kita pulang bersama sambil membicarakan mengenai penggunaan ponsel di Galapagos Archipelago. Oke? Yosh! Otot bisep brachii!" seruku mengepalkan tangan kiriku di kalimat terakhir. Sei _cchi_ hanya menatapku dengan datar dan meningglakanku, lagi. Hikseu.

"Kise- _kun_ , apa yang sedang Kise- _kun_ lakukan?" tanya Kuroko _cchi_ yang muncul entah darimana.

~Reocchi~

Reo _cchi_ bilang aku tidak perlu panik, Reo _cchi_ bilang dia sudah mempersiapkan suatu acara untuk mengantisipasi jika semua ini gagal. Reo _cchi_ menyuruhku untuk datang ke festival ulang tahun SMA Rakuzan.

"Silakan, silakan~ mau pesan apa?" tanya Reo _cchi_ yang sedang mengenakan baju maid.

"Apa yang kau pakai itu?" tanya Sei _cchi_ dengan wajah datar, aku heran apa dia tertular Kuroko _cchi_? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak terkejut dengan penampilan Reo _cchi_?

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Ini adalah _maid café_ ~" jawab Reo _cchi_ dengan ceria. "Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi rumah hantu kami ya~ Itu spesialisasi kami."

Dan begitulah, kami masuk ke rumah hantu.

"Gyaa! Sei _cchi_ api itu mendekat!" seruku.

"Kau bahkan bisa melihat garisnya." Jawab Sei _cchi_ kalem.

"Waa model kerangka biologinya bergerak sendiri!" seruku lagi.

"Terlihat jelas ada orang yang menggerakannya." Jawab Sei _cchi_ dengan kalem, lagi. Uh tetap saja aku takut.

"Sei _cchi_! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku takut."

"Ck kau ini laki-laki kan?"

"Iya ta-tapi…"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kupinjamkan bahuku kalau mau."

"E-Eh?"

"Ayolah."

"O-oke. Makasih." Aku pun berjalan mendekati Sei _cchi_ tapi saat aku memegang bahunya… ada kerangka tulang di bahunya! Aku pun segera melempar tulang itu dan berteriak mengejar Sei _cchi. Seicchi hidoi!_

~Reocchi~

"Gimana nih Reo _cchi_? Semuanya nggak mempan." Ujarku hampir menangis.

"Jangan menangis Kise- _chan_! Sebenarnya kemarin Sei- _chan_ bilang begini, 'mengapa kau terus bertanya seorang perempuan? Kau lihat sendiri aku bersama Ryouta.'"

"Eh? Benarkah? Kenapa nggak bilang dari kemarin?! _Hidoi ssu yo_!"

"Karena perkataannya ambigu! Aku tidak mau memberimu harapan palsu."

"Ah iya juga."

"Tapi kalau sudah begini hanya ada satu cara."

"Ba-bagaimana itu?"

"Aku akan berpura-pura menyukaimu dan mengatakan cinta padamu lalu meminta persetujuan Sei- _chan_. Jika yang dikatakannya itu benar seperti itu seharusnya dia tidak mengijinkanku. Tapi, kau harus pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Ah benar juga! Kau hebat Reo _cchi_."

"Tentu saja~ Jangan lupa datang di tempat kita bertemu kemarin jam 7 malam ya~"

"Oke."

Jam 7 malam…

"Sei- _chan_ , Kise- _chan_." Panggil Reo _cchi_.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sei _cchi to the point_.

"Sei- _chan_ , maafkan aku."

"Buat apa?"

"Aku menyukai Kise- _chan_."

"Apa?" kataku berakting kaget.

"Aku tahu perasaan Kise- _chan_ , tapi dia nggak seharusnya mengejarmu. Nyesek banget tahu nggak sih? Bagaimana Sei- _chan_? Jika aku merebut Kise- _chan_ kau nggak masalah kan?"

"Lakukan sesukamu." Jawab Sei _cchi_ sambil tersenyum. Jawabannya membuatku sangat sedih. Sei _cchi_ , apa semua usahaku ini tidak ada artinya bagimu?

"Baiklah aku sudah paham. Jika aku pergi, jangan merindukanku." Ujarku berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan air mata yang keluar dari mataku tanpa bisa kucegah.

* * *

~Normal POV~

* * *

"Kau membuatnya menangis." Ujar Akashi.

"Kamu yang membuatnya menangis, dasar bodoh."

"Kau ini benar-benar payah."

"A-Apa? Jadi kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu dari awal dan motif kebohonganmu."

"Beneran? Yang itu juga?"

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Akashi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Reo.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Kau tega sekali, Kise- _chan_ sudah berusaha keras supaya kau menyukainya."

"Kalau itu aku tahu kok." Jawab Akashi kalem.

"Kalau kau mengerti, kenapa nggak njawab perasaannya?"

"Reo, aku sudah memutuskan saat aku suka dengan Ryouta." Jawab Akashi sambil berjalan, meninggalkan Reo dalam kebingungan.

* * *

~Ryou-chan POV lagi~

* * *

Aku berjalan entah kemana kakiku membawaku. Hatiku benar-benar hancur. Tanpa sadar aku sampai di sebuh jembatan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di situ dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di pembatas jembatan itu lalu menghembuskan nafas. Kalau ingin melepaskanku jangan bilang 'kau milikku' dong. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Mau lompat ya?" tanya Sei _cchi_ mengagetkanku. "Ayo pulang."

"Ngapain Sei—Akashi di sini?"

"Huh? 'Akashi'?"

"Iya, sudah tidak ada lagi 'Sei _cchi_ '!"

"Begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'begitu'?"

"Masuklah dulu, dan coba hancurkan dinding hatiku. Itulah satu-satunya cara kau bisa mendapatkanku."

"Apa maksudnya? Percaya diri sekali!" seruku kesal.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sei _cchi_ sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku kesal sekali tapi, tanpa sadar aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kurasa aku harus melakukan apa yang kau minta." Geramku menahan tangis. Tanpa kuduga Sei _cchi_ tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku. Sial, hanya itu saja membuatku bahagia.

TBC~

A/N: Huee maaf updatenya lama, author terkena writer block. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya semakin membosankan dan maaf karena sempat pakai normal POV padahal harusnya ini fanfic full Ryou-chan POV, masalahnya kalau itu nggak diliatin nggak greget. Tenang saja ini sekitar 3 chap lagi selesai kok. Ya tapi kalau memang fanfic ini mengecewakan aku akan menghentikannya. Entah kenapa aku ngerasa ini hancur banget hikseu.

Keterangan: Pulau Galapagos adalah salah satu pulau warisan dunia UNESCO yang terkenal dengan hewan endemisnya. Salah satu hewan yang dilindungi dan termasuk penting adalah kura-kura raksasa Galapagos* (maka dari itu Ryou-chan memakai topi kura-kura)

undeuxtroisWaltz: Hahaha iya kah? Iya sih mereka nampak cocok bersama.

hyena lee: iya, kemaren nggak ada. Wkwkwk sepertinya bnyk yang suka mayuzumixkise ya? Pdhl aku random milih orangnya. Iya Sei tukang php.

kise cin: iya, maaf yang ini lama.

himeka chuu: ah maaf ya malah jadi drama gini. Iya betul tuh betul.

yuu: Iya nih majikannya ngeselin. Kira-kira 3 chap lagi selesai kok.

Rhen Ren: Iya ya? Lama-lama kesannya tsun wkwkwk. Bisa jadi! Iya, Kuroko kan 'teman dekat' bagi Ryou-chan. Mungkin chap berikutnya baru bisa bnyk romancenya. Wah kalau yang begitu sepertinya tidak ada waktu yang pas untuk memasukkannya hehe.

humusemeuke: lanjut kok tenang aja, tapi nggak tahu juga sih kalau writer block ini terus menyerang mungkin akan lama. Maaf. Iya itu pasti, tenang aja.

Terima kasih ya minna reviewnya~ Review lagi, ne?


	6. Christmas

Sekarang aku menghadapi masalah yang lebih ribet. _Nee-chan_ memintaku untuk mengajak Sei _cchi_ merayakan natal bersama. Haduh! Kemarin baru seperti itu masa' aku minta bantuan Sei _cchi_? Kalau menolak permintaan _nee-chan_ juga tidak bisa. Apa aku bilang saja kalau kami sudah putus. Hah~ gara-gara terlalu sibuk memikirkan itu aku tidak mendengarkan sama sekali pelajaran hari ini. Aku berjalan keluar kelas dan menemukan Sei _cchi_ menungguku di depan kelas. Sebenarnya aku memang ingin, merayakan natal bersamanya.

"Ayo pulang."

"I-iya." Ujarku mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya. Aku berjalan sambil memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya menyadari aku memperhatikannya.

"Eh? Tidak kok." Aku… harus mengajaknya. "Oh iya, sebentar lagi natal 'kan?"

"Iya." Jawab Sei _cchi_ dingin. Eh? Kok jawabannya dingin?

"Sei _cchi_ , nggak suka natal ya?"

"Nggak. Natal itu menyebalkan." Jawabnya membuatku terkejut. Kalau dia tidak suka begini mana mungkin aku mengajaknya 'kan? "Memangnya ada apa dengan natal?" tanya Sei _cchi_ sambil tersenyum.

"A-Apa-apaan? Setelah menjawab dengan ekspresi mengerikan begitu sekarang kau tersenyum?" tanyaku dengan wajah WTF.

"Permisi, apakah kalian sedang mencarikan hadiah untuk pacar kalian?" tiba-tiba seorang pelayan toko menawarkan sebuah cincin berlian.

"Tidak, aku sudah mencarikan yang lebih baik." Jawab Sei _cchi_ dengan pedasnya.

"Kalau begitu pemuda yang berambut pirang? Ini banyak disukai gadis jaman sekarang lho." tawar pelayan toko itu lagi.

" _Ano_ —aku…" ujarku memikirkan alasan untuk menolaknya.

"Dia tidak suka yang biasa sudah umum itu." Jawab Sei _cchi_ sambil menarikku. Aku dapat melihat dahi perempuan itu berkerut kesal meski ia masih memaksakan senyum aku hanya bisa bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf sambil digeret Sei _cchi_.

" _Mou_ , Sei _cchi_ apa itu tidak terlalu kejam?" tanyaku.

"Kalau tidak dibegitukan dia akan menawari terus. Selain itu, kenapa kita harus memberi hadiah saat natal? Hal seperti itu untuk ulang tahun saja 'kan?"

"Tidak apa 'kan? Selama menyenangkan untuk apa ada alasan?"

"Oh? Kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu juga." Eh? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Hadiah dari Sei _cchi_? Senangnya~

"Benarkah? Apa yang akan kau belikan untukku?"

"Apa ya? Mungkin kalung?" gumam Sei _cchi_. Kalung… maksudnya kalung anjing? "Aku juga akan membelikan talinya dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan setiap pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Aku mau!" jawabku membuat Sei _cchi_ sedikit terkejut. Seringai yang sempat ia pasang di wajahnya memudar digantikan wajah datarnya. "Beneran mau dibeliin? Aku mau! Kita bisa jalan-jalan tiap pagi!" ujarku semangat dengan senyum satu juta dollarku. Aku yakin jika ini anime aku sudah memiliki telinga dan ekor anjing imajiner yang berkibas-kibas sekarang.

"Cuma bercanda. Kenapa serius begitu?" tanya Sei _cchi_ mulai berjalan lagi.

"Eh? Cuma bercanda?" ujarku mematung sejenak.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Untuk apa menggunakan hal seperti itu?"

"Iya sih… tapi…"

"Kalau kau mau melangkah ke dunia seperti itu lebih jauh lakukan saja sendiri."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku!" seruku mengejar Sei _cchi_. "Mendapatkan hadiah dari orang yang kau suka itu rasanya sepesial _ssu_ _yo_! Apa pun yang kau berikan akan kujaga baik-baik. Oh iya omong-omong hadiah..." aku merogoh tasku mencari hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan untuk Sei _cchi_. "Ini untuk Sei _cchi_. Hari ini Sei _cchi_ ulang tahun 'kan? _Otjantoubi_ _omedetou_." Ucapku sambil mengulurkan hadiah untuk Sei _cchi_. Sei _cchi_ hanya menatapku lalu menatap kado itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku. He? Kok begitu? Hadiahku ditolak? "Sei _cchi_! Kau—"

"Bawakan hadiahku. Itu besar sekali, merepotkan."

"Jadi nggak ditolak _ssu_? Yey!" seruku senang. "Akan kubawakan, tenang saja."

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kami. Saat kami melewati pusat kota kami berhenti karena ada sebuah pohon natal besar di tengah kota.

"Apa-apaan menaruh pohon natal di tengah kota begini? Norak."

"Eh? Kenapa _ssu_? 'kan cantik! Ayo foto bersama!"

"Tidak." Ujar Sei _cchi_ mau melanjutkan jalan.

"Kumohon _ssu_ _yo_!" ujarku dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau pikir itu akan mempan padaku?" tanya Sei _cchi_ dingin. Aku tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon ditambahi sedikit rengekan lalu akhirnya Sei _cchi_ pun mau berfoto bersama. Masalahnya… Sei _cchi_ 'kan pendek, kalau _selfie_ nanti nggak masuk.

"Sei _cchi_ mau kuangkat?" tanyaku dengan senyum polos yang dijawab dengan lemparan gunting di kepalaku yang berhasil kuhindari karena aku menunduk.

"Senyum."

"Eh?"

"Cepat!"

" _Ha_ - _ha'i_ " aku pun tersenyum manis dan Sei _cchi_ menekan tombol foto. Hasilnya aku nampak seolah lebih pendek dari Sei _cchi_ dan berkat aktingku yang bagus aku nampak tersenyum manis dan ikhlas padahal sebenarnya masih dalam keadaan syok karena guntingnya hampir kena kepalaku.

"Hei Ryouta, dingin. Ayo masuk ke suatu tempat." Eh? Sei _cchi_ bisa kedinginan juga? Ah… dia tidak memakai syal? Pantas saja dingin.

" _Ha'i_ _ssu_!" aku pun mengekorinya masuk ke sebuah toko.

Kami masuk ke sebuah toko, Sei _cchi_ memesan teh hijau panas dan aku memesan kopi. Aku meletakkan kado Sei _cchi_ di atas meja kemudian mulai meminum kopiku.

"Eum… Sei _cchi_ , aku tahu kamu nggak suka natal tapi… _nee_ - _chan_ memintaku mengajakmu pergi bersama saat natal."

"Baiklah."

"Sungguh? Yey! Sei _cchi_ baik!" seruku hendak memeluknya tapi dia medorongku dengan segera.

"Perjanjiannya memang aku berpura-pura jadi pacarmu di depan kakakmu. Jadi tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak."

"Sei _cchi_ _tsundere_ ya ternyata? Seperti Midorima _cchi_." Ujarku yang diberi hadiah gunting oleh Sei _cchi_.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Ujarnya dingin.

" _I_ - _ie_..." ujarku gugup. Aku meminum kopiku untuk menutupi rasa gugupku. " _Itte_!" Panas sekali, aku lupa meniupnya.

"Hati-hati. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sei _cchi_. "Permisi, bisa minta air es?" Apa-apaan pertanyaan sok perhatian begitu setelah melempar gunting padaku dua kali? "Ini, minumlah." Ujarnya menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku. Aku pun menerimanya kemudian meminumnya.

"Terima kasih. Em… Sei _cchi_ …"

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya… bagi Sei _cchi_ aku ini apa? Apa aku hanya mainan untuk menghiburmu saat kau bosan? Apa aku hanya anjing pemuas keinginan Sei _cchi_? Sebatas itu? Apa tidak ada sedikit perasaan special?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Sei _cchi_.

"Jangan menjawab begitu _ssu_ _yo_!" seruku sambil berdiri.

"Aku menyukaimu Ryouta." Ujar Sei _cchi_ menggenggam tanganku. "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Mau dia seberguna atau sesempurna apa pun aku tidak akan mau bersama dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Mainan pun begitu. Kalau tidak suka akan bosan lalu dibuang. Seperti itulah." Jelas Sei _cchi_ melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Selama ini aku malu mengatakannya."

"Benarkah?"

Sei _cchi_ tersenyum manis tapi kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau aku berakting seperti ini? Kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Mudah sekali percaya dengan orang lain. Sudah berteman selama ini kau masih belum mengerti diriku sama sekali. Mana mungkin aku mengucapkan kalimat semanis itu? Belajarlah sedikit. Mau sampai kapan kau hidup seperti itu? Suatu hari nanti, kau pasti akan ditipu oleh orang—" perkataan Sei _cchi_ kupotong dengan menyiramkan air ke kepalanya. Berani? Biar saja, aku sudah sangat kesal. Aku muak.

Aku meninggalkan Sei _cchi_ tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tidak mengacuhkan kado untuk Sei _cchi_ yang ikut basah terkena air dan berjalan pulang. Aku benci Sei _cchi_. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Sei _cchi_ sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Karena itulah dia tidak peduli, berbohong sekejam itu padaku. Sudah cukup, aku lelah. Hiks… Aku pun menangis di kamarku seharian. _Nee_ - _chan_ menayakan ada apa tapi aku hanya memasang senyum palsuku dan berkata bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

Tanpa terasa tanggal 24 datang, _nee_ - _chan_ menanyakan padaku dimana Sei _cchi_ , aku hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Sei _cchi_ sedang sibuk, _nee_ - _chan_ duluan saja. Aku mau di rumah saja." Ujarku sambil mendorong _nee_ - _chan_.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Sana." Ujarku masih mendorongnya.

"O-oke kalau kau bersikeras. _Nee_ - _chan_ pergi dulu ya." Pamitnya. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Setelah _nee_ - _chan_ tidak nampak lagi senyumku memudar kemudian aku menutup pintu, berjalan gontai ke kamar dan meringkuk di sisi tempat tidur.

Natal tanpa orang yang disukai, itu sama saja dengan hari biasanya. Aku melihat ponselku yang terus berbunyi, ucapan selamat natal dari teman-teman. Aku membalasnya sekadarnya kemudian aku melihat wallpaper ponselku. Fotoku bersama Sei _cchi_. Kami nampak bahagia sekali di sini. Cih. Kenapa aku masih memasang foto ini sebagai wallpaperku? Aku pun segera mengganti wallpaperku kemudian mematikan dering ponselku. Aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan lagi bersama Sei _cchi_.

Kilasan kenangan perlakuan buruk Sei _cchi_ muncul di otakku. Saat ia menyuruhku berputar dan menggonggong tiga kali, saat dia mengingatkan bahwa dia tuannya dan aku hanya anjingnya. Semua. Dia benar-benar jahat. Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya? Setelah berpikir begitu kilasan perlakuan baiknya padaku muncul, seolah menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa.

'kau ini pacarku, jadi diam saja saat aku melindungimu.'

'dia milikku. Aku akan marah jika kau menyakitinya.'

Sei _cchi baka_. Kenapa bersikap setengah baik seperti itu kepadaku? Kau membuatku terlalu berharap, Sei _cchi_. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja.

"Ryouta, boleh _nee_ - _chan_ masuk?" tanya _nee_ - _chan_ dari luar kamar mengagetkanku.

"Loh, _nee_ - _chan_ tidak jadi keluar?" tanyaku membukakan pintu tapi yang kutemukan berdiri di depan pintu adalah Sei _cchi_.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ bertemu dengan Akashi- _san_ lalu dia menanyakanmu maka dari itu _nee_ - _chan_ mengajaknya ke rumah." Kata nee-chan dari belakang Sei _cchi_. "Bersenang-senanglah." Ucap _nee_ - _chan_ meninggalkanku berdua dengan Sei _cchi_.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku datang untuk mendisiplinkanmu. Aku sudah lama menunggu tapi kau tidak minta maaf juga. Kau mulai berani ya?" ucap Sei _cchi_ sambil memasuk ke dalam kamar.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa aku minta maaf?" tanyaku balik sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur tanpa menatapnya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Kau menyiram wajah tuanmu dengan air, kau pikir itu diperbolehkan?"

"Seicchi pantas mendapatkannya." Gerutuku sambil berbaring di tempat tidur dan menutup mataku.

"Diam. Akan kubuat kau mengingatnya lagi kalau kau adalah anjingku." Ujar Sei _cchi_ mendekatiku. Refleks aku membuka mataku mendapati Seicchi di atasku. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya diselipkan di belakang rambutku.

"A-apa yang—" tanyaku gugup menyadari posisi kami.

"Aku memakaikannya. Kalungmu." Ujar Sei _cchi_ menjauh dari tubuhku. Aku pun segera duduk dan melihat sebuah kalung dari rantai dengan liontin berbentuk salib. "Itu adalah bukti kalau kau milikku, jadi jangan sampai lupa."

Aku menatap Se _icchi_ yang berdiri di depanku kemudian aku mulai menangis.

"Te-terima kasih. Aku senang sekali. Kau curang, Sei _cchi_. Kau membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu lagi. Mau sampai berapa kali lagi kau menipuku sebelum kau puas? Hiks… aku… aku akan menjaganya."

"Ck. Berhentilah menangis. Dasar cengeng. Kau ini laki-laki."

"Ha-habis aku senang sekali. Huee~" tangisku semakin deras, aku dapat melihat bahwa Sei _cchi_ hanya menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian tersenyum tipis.

A/N: Wah chapter yang ini pendek sekali ya? Gomenasai~ *bungkuk bungkuk* oh iya kalung Ryouta berbentuk salib bukan karena apa-apa hanya saja kebanyakan laki-laki mengenakan kalung dengan liontin salib/cincin. Berhubung Kagami dan Himuro sudah pakai kalung cincin jadi Ryou-chan dikasih yang lain sama Sei. Oh ya rantainya bukan rantai anjing loh ya, tapi yang seperti punya Kagami. Maaf jika itu membuat reader-tachi tidak nyaman, habis kalau cincin juga nanti terlalu mirip dengan kalung Kagami dan Himuro dan menurutku bandul salib itu feminin tapi juga manly jadi cocok buat Ryou-chan. Sekali lagi maaf reader-tachi.

* * *

Ket:

Otjantoubi Omedetou (semoga nggak salah spelling): happy birthday

* * *

undeuxtroisWaltz: hahaha pdhl ReoKise itu menurutku aneh karena uke semua wkwkwk. Iya soalnya kalo lama-lama ntar malah kena writer block hehe. Iya terima kasih kembali~

kise cin: iya kah? Tapi kalo yg ini jauh lebih pendek T.T maaf. Oke. Iya nih jarang.

hyena lee: iya nih, Sei mah gitu orangnya. Iya juga sih.

yuu: wkwk iya Ryou-chan, sama aku aja *dirajam Sei* iya semacam itu wkwkwk.

Qq: iya hehe… oke. Bener tuh.

Akaverd20: iya wkwkwk. Tonton lagi aja, bayangin itu Sei, satunya Ryou-chan wkwkwk. Aku update kurang lebih tiap seminggu sekali hehe…

* * *

Last, makasih reviewnya minna~


	7. Valentine's Day

Seperti mimpi saja merayakan natal bersama seperti itu. Bahkan kami bermain ski bersama, sampai awal tahun baru kami masih bersama, berdoa di kuil. Tapi sesudah itu… aku tidak dapat kabar lagi dari Sei _cchi_ sampai akhirnya tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitarku mencari rambut merah menyala di antara murid-murid Teikou yang lain dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku segera menghampiri Sei _cchi_.

"Sei _cchi_! _Ohayou_ ~!"

" _Ohayou_. Semangat sekali. Seperti seekor anak anjing yang baru bertemu tuannya."

"Habisnya setelah dari kuil Sei _cchi_ tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Sei _cchi_ ngapain aja sih _ssu_?"

"Oh. Aku dapat ribuan spam, jadi ponselku kumatikan." Jawab Sei _cchi_ datar. Spam? Jadi… aku mengganggunya ya? Hiks, jadi sedih. "Kenapa? Aku tidak bilang yang kumaksud pesan darimu kan?"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Kenapa? Apa setelah kutinggal kau menangis sendirian lagi?"

"Aku tidak menangis, soalnya aku punya ini." Jawabku sambil menunjukkan kalung pemberian Sei _cchi_ dengan berbinar-binar. Sei _cchi_ sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabanku maka aku melanjutkan, "Aku ingat apa yang Sei _cchi_ katakan kok. 'Ini adalah bukti kalau kau adalah milikku, jadi jangan sampai lupa.' Berkat ini, aku jadi selalu bersemangat _ssu_!"

"Kau tenang sekali ya?" Eh? Apa maksudnya? Aku mengernyit heran kemudian Sei _cchi_ melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau harus ingat aku bisa membuangmu kapan saja. Dan saat itu terjadi benda itu tidak akan ada gunanya lagi." Setelah berkata demikian Sei _cchi_ menyeringai kemudian meninggalkanku yang pundung di pojokan. Jahat sekali.

Tidak apa-apa, pasti Sei _cchi_ berpikir aku istimewa meski hanya sedikit. Ini juga mungkin hanya cinta kepada hewan peliharaan tapi aku akan berjuang sehingga suatu saat peringkatku naik dari hewan peliharaan menjadi pacar. Yosh! Aku akan memanfaatkan even valentine yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Sei _cchi_ mungkin benci acara-acara seperti ini tapi kalau coklat tidak masalah 'kan?

* * *

~Dai-chan's POV~

* * *

Orang bodoh itu masih saja mengejar Akashi- _teme_ padahal sudah dibegitukan. Lihat? Lagi-lagi Akashi- _teme_ itu membuatnya pundung di pojokan. Aku mendekatinya berniat menghiburnya dengan mengajak _one on one_ tapi sepertinya dia masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri jadi dia tidak merasakan kehaidranku. Jangankan kehadiranku, aku memanggilnya saja dia tidak dengar. Sialan, aku bukan Tetsu.

"Oy Kise!" seruku akhirnya. Kesal juga dicuekin.

"Oh Aomine _cchi_ , ada apa?" tanya Kise.

"Dari tadi kau melamun saja, aku mengajakmu _one on one_ mau tidak?"

"Eh? _One on one_? Tentu saja _ssu_ _yo_! Ayo!" seru Kise bersemangat dan segera mengambil bola basket lalu berjalan ke lapangan.

* * *

~Ryou-chan's POV~

* * *

"Apapun itu aku tidak mau. Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Ucap Sei _cchi_ saat aku memancing percakapan mengenai coklat. "Kalaupun kau memaksaku, nanti akan kuberikan pada Murasakibara." Tambahnya lagi yang membuat niatku semakin down.

"Be-begitu ya?" Tapi aku tetap ingin membuat coklat untuknya.

"Acara yang bodoh. Tapi jika kau membawa sesuatu yang bisa kumakan, mungkin takkan kutolak." Ujarnya lagi. Eh? Kenapa? Apakah aku terlihat sekali kecewa saat dia tidak mau coklat? Atau dia tahu aku akan membuatkannya coklat? Atau keduanya? Ya, apapun itu berarti masih ada kesempatan. Aku akan berjuang.

Sesampainya di rumah aku segera kembali keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan membuat coklat. Aku memilih bahan-bahan terbaik agar Sei _cchi_ mau memakan coklat buatanku. Seusai memilih bahan coklat aku segera mengantri untuk membayar.

"Lama banget sih, cepet dikit ngapa?" komentar seseorang yang mengantri di depanku.

"Ck. _Kuso_! Dompetku tertinggal!" rutuk seseorang yang suaranya familier bagiku. Aku pun menelengkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang berada di depan sendiri dan aku melihat Aomine _cchi_ yang terus-terusan merutuk sambil mencari dompetnya.

"Aku akan membayarnya." Ucapku sambil berjalan maju ke kasir.

"Oy Kise, tidak perlu, aku tidak terlalu butuh barang ini, aku akan segera mengembalikannya." Tolak Aomine _cchi_.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aomine _cchi_ bisa mengembalikannya nanti. Berapa semuanya?" tanyaku pada kasirnya.

"2800 yen." Jawab penjaga kasir itu.

Setelah membayar belanjaan Aomine _cchi_ aku pun melanjutkan antriku dan membayar barang-barang belanjaanku. Saat aku keluar dari supermarket aku menemukan Aomine _cchi_ menungguku di sana.

"Eh Aomine _cchi_?"

"Terima kasih Kise. Aku akan segera ke rumahmu setelah ini untuk mengembalikan uangmu." Ujar Aomine _cchi_ sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Apa dia gatal? Jangan-jangan Aomine _cchi_ kutuan. Wkwkwk. "Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Hehe habisnya Aomine _cchi_ nggak nyantai, besok juga kan kita latihan basket. Besok saja. Lagipula ada yang mau kulakukan di rumah." Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya-yasudah kalau begitu. Thx, Kise." Ucap Aomine _cchi_ lagi. Eh?

"Wa Aomine _cchi_ merona." Ujarku sambil menatapnya.

"A-apa— aku tidak—"

"Wah ternyata Aomine _cchi_ bisa merona juga ya~"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja bisa! Hanya saja karena kulitku gelap jadinya tidak terlihat!"

"Eh? Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu."

"Ck. Sudah biasa kok."

"Eh tidak kok, menurutku itu justru keren sekali. Terlihat seksi. Aku bahkan ingin punya kulit seperti itu" ucapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tch. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura seperti itu." Ujar Aomine _cchi_ sambil membuang muka, aku dapat melihat wajahnya lebih memerah daripada tadi.

"Tidak, itu sungguhan. Selain itu badan Aomine _cchi_ juga bagus jadi kulit Aomine _cchi_ yang sedikit gelap itu semakin membuatnya nampak seksi. Saat Aomine _cchi_ ganti baju aku bahkan terbersit ide untuk memfotonya dan menjadikannya _screensaver_! Agar memberiku semangat untuk membentuk badanku seperti Aomine _cchi_. Tapi tidak jadi habisnya nanti ambigu hehe~"

"Cukup! Lagipula itu memang ambigu! ' _ttaku_!" komentar Aomine _cchi_ sambil _facepalm_ dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu."

"Ck. Aomine _cchi_ selalu menolak apa yang kukatakan. Bukankah tidak sopan menolak setiap ucapan sesorang padahal dia serius?"

" _Wari'_ _wari'_." Ucap Aomine _cchi_ lagi.

"Eh tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak marah. Hanya saja seharusnya Aomine _cchi_ tidak berpikir negatif hanya karena warna kulit Aomine _cchi_ yang sedikit berbeda. Aku baru tahu ternyata Aomine _cchi_ kurang percaya diri dengan warna kulit Aomine _cchi_."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak percaya diri? Kau 'kan tahu kalimatku yang—"

"'Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku selain aku' itu namanya bukan pecaya diri, tapi arogan."

"Itu percaya diri! Percaya bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku selain aku."

"Ya terserahlah~ tapi intinya, warna kulit Aomine _cchi_ tidak buruk, aku suka kok." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Ah, aku duluan ya, sudah sore."

"Hn." Jawab Aomine _cchi_ sambil lalu.

Segera setelah sampai rumah aku membuat coklat untuk Sei _cchi_. Aku berencana untuk membuat coklat yang tidak terlalu manis agar Sei _cchi_ mau memakannya. Setelah diajari _nee_ - _chan_ dan beberapa percobaan gagal akhirnya aku berhasil membuat coklat yang luar biasa hehe jadi tidak sabar besok.

"Oy, Kise." Sapa Aomine _cchi_.

"Ah, Aomine _cchi_! _Ohayou_!" sapaku balik.

"Dapat banyak coklat seperti biasa, eh?"

"Iya, hehe… Aomine _cchi_ dapat?"

"Tidak. Dan tidak peduli." Jawab Aomine _cchi_ sambil berjalan.

"Eh kenapa? Padahal Aomine _cchi_ itu keren lho." Ujarku mengekori Aomine _cchi_.

"Kenapa kau tanya a—"

"Ah aku tahu, itu karena Aomine _cchi_ garang sekali. Seharusnya kau sedikit tersenyum seperti ini." Ujarku sambil menarik sudut bibir Aomine _cchi_. "Puh!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau tarik begitu yang ada ini kelihatan aneh tahu!"

"Hehe maaf, maaf."

"Ryouta, Aomine, _ohayou_." Sapa Sei _cchi_ yang entah muncul darimana merangkul pinggangku.

"Se-Sei _cchi? O-ohayou_." Jawabku gugup dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

" _Ohayou_ , Akashi. Aku duluan ya." Ujar Aomine _cchi_ sambil meninggalkan kami berdua.

"E-Eh? Aomine _cchi_?" gumamku hendak menahan Aomine _cchi_ tanpa menyadari tatapan dingin Sei _cchi_ pada Aomine _cchi_.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Sei _cchi_.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja kalau begini orang-orang akan melihat kita seperti pasangan."

"Oh kau benar." Ujar Sei _cchi_ segera melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ah Sei _cchi_ , aku berhasil membuat coklatnya lho."

"Padahal aku berharap kau gagal."

" _Mou_ , _hidoi_ _ssu_ _yo_ Sei _cchi_!" rengekku, Sei _cchi_ hanya menyeringai. "Akan kuberikan saat istirahat nanti tunggu aku di tempat biasa ya."

"Merepotkan sekali."

"Pokoknya Sei _cchi_ harus datang." Ujarku sambil berlalu. "Janji loh."

"Hah~ apa boleh buat." Jawab Sei _cchi_ sambil tersenyum.

~Daicchi~

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi aku segera berjalan menuju tempat Sei _cchi_ menunggu, niatnya. Tapi pak guru menyuruhku membawakan beberapa dokumen ke ruangannya karena aku tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran tadi. Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang aku harus segera menemui Sei _cchi_. Aku berlari menuju tempat yang dijanjikan tapi ketika melewati gym aku melihat Aomine _cchi_ sedang bermain basket jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar.

"Aomine _cchi_ ~" sapaku yang ternyata mengagetkannya karena meski bolanya tetap masuk, dia jatuh saat selesai melakukan _formless_ _shot_ nya. Wkwkwk. Lucu sekali sampai aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. "Pft. Kaget ya?"

"Tch. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya mau menyapa saja." Jawabku.

"Kalau hanya menyapa saja—coklat… untuk Akashi ya?"

"Iya, kemarin aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Oh jadi ini urusanmu kemarin."

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera menghampiri Akashi. Sudah mau bel." Ujar Aomine _cchi_ sambil memungut bola basket tadi.

"Ah kau benar." Ujarku hendak berlari lagi tapi kemudian aku berhenti. "Aomine _cchi_ , ini untukmu." Ujarku memberikan sebuah coklat.

"Bukankah ini untuk—"

"Tidak, bukan yang itu. Ini coklat yang dari fansku. Coklatku terlalu banyak jadi—"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau juga tidak suka makanan manis?"

"Bukan begitu. Ini coklat dari fansmu, seharusnya ini untukmu."

"Tidak apa, itu'kan sudah diberikan padaku, berarti itu sudah jadi milikku. Jadi, bisa dikatakan itu coklat dariku."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Itu coklat bermerk, enak pasti. Nah, aku duluan ya Aomine _cchi_." Ujarku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Aomine _cchi_ yang mendecih namun kemudian tersenyum dan memakan coklatnya. Hihi.

"Kau lama Ryouta."

"Ma-maaf Sei _cchi_ tadi aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Urusan, heh?" gumamnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat kuartikan.

"I-iya, nah ini buat Sei _cchi_. Coklatnya kucampur dengan kopi jadi seharusnya tidak manis."

"Oh jadi kau berusaha keras membuatnya ya? Hanya untukku 'kan?" ujar Sei _cchi_ menerima coklatku tapi kemudian melemparkannya padaku yang secara refleks langsung kutangkap. "Aku tidak mau ini."

"Tu-tunggu! Katanya Sei _cchi_ mau mencobanya dulu~ Kenapa~? Aku sudah mencobanya enak kok~" rengekku.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan rasanya? Kalau aku makan hal menjijikan begitu aku bisa mati."

"E-Eh? Apa maksudnya? _Hidoi_ _ssu_ _yo_!"

"Kau memberi coklat pada Aomine juga kan?"

"A-Aku punya alasan memberikannya, itu hanya coklat untuk teman saja lagipula bukan coklat buatanku yang kuberikan."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan Aomine."

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Coklat yang kuberikan 'kan berbeda, lagipula Aomine _cchi_ keren kok, dan meski dia suka meledekku tapi Aomine _cchi_ sebenarnya orang yang baik dan sangat perhatian."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu kau minta saja dia untuk jadi pacar bohonganmu."

~Daicchi~

"Oy Kise! Awas!" seru Aomine _cchi_ tapi terlambat, bola basket sudah menghantam wajahku.

" _Itte_."

"Ada apa sih kau melamun terus dari tadi?"

"Ng-nggak papa kok."

"Kalau nggak papa jangan melamun begitu bodoh, permainanmu yang buruk mempengaruhiku juga!" bentak Aomine _cchi_. Tanpa sadar aku pun menitikkan air mata. " _Wa_ - _warui_ , a-aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, jangan menangis."

"Huee Aomine _cchi_ ~ aku benci valentine." Tangisku dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"E-eh?"

* * *

~Seicchi's POV~

* * *

"Kau jahat sekali dengan Kise, Akashi." Komentar Midorima saat melihat Kise sedang menagis di sana. "Kau seharusnya minta maaf padanya sekarang."

"Kau memerintahku? Lagipula untuk apa aku minta maaf?"

"Kau ini benar-benar iblis ya?"

"Terima kasih. Kau orang yang kesekian yang mengucapkan itu."

"Kise memberikan coklat pada Aomine karena ada alasannya 'kan? Lagipula coklat yang diberikannya bukan coklat buatannya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu salahnya karena membuatku marah."

"Hm, ternyata seorang Akashi Seijuurou cemburuan juga." komentar Midorima membuatku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu?" sangkalku. "Kenapa juga aku harus senang kalau anjingku menjilatku?"

"Kau ini. Aku yakin Kise tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Karena itulah mau sejahat apapun kau padanya ia akan tetap mengejarmu, tapi kau benar-benar sudah menyakitinya. Bukan hanya kau manusia di dunia ini. Jika terus seperti ini, Kise bisa jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Apalagi dia populer."

"Aku hanya kehilangan salah satu mainanku. Hanya seperti itu saja. Latihan dibubarkan." Ujarku sambil lalu.

* * *

~Ryou-chan's POV~

* * *

"Cuma karena hal seperti itu saja dia sampai marah begitu." Aduku pada Aomine _cchi_ sambil sedikit terisak.

"Kau yang bodoh, sudah kubilang 'kan jangan memberikan coklat itu padaku? Sudah jangan menangis! Brisik tahu!" seru Aomine _cchi_ padaku.

" _Hidoi_ _ssu_ _yo_ , Aomine _cchi_!" seruku sambil menghapus air mataku. "Pokoknya, aku sampai sekarang masih berpikir kalau aku tidak salah. Aku sebenarnya senang dia menolaknya."

"Kau ini sudah tahu Akashi seperti itu."

"Iya dia memang menyebalkan, sombong, suka ngatur, mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain, orangnya membingungkan. Dia senang sekali mempermainkanku. Kadang-kadang bisa baik juga tapi sering membuatku menangis juga."

"Aku sudah tahu." Aku baru mau membuka mataku untuk menanggapi kalimatnya tapi dia sudah memotongku. "Lagipula kau masih menyukainya 'kan? Dasar bodoh."

"Iya sih."

"Kenapa sih kau ini masih menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Padahal sebaiknya aku menyerah saja kan?" ujarku menghela nafas dan meletakkan kepalaku di meja, hendak menangis lagi.

"' _ttaku_! Berhentilah menyukainya! Denganku saja!" seru Aomine _cchi_.

"Eh?" aku segera mengangkat kepalaku karena kaget.

"Memang aku tidak sesempurna Akashi tapi aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis sungguhan!" seru Aomine _cchi_ sambil menatapku. Aku dapat melihat rona merah dipipinya. Aku pun tertawa.

"Hahaha, berkata seperti itu, tidak seperti Aomine _cchi_ sama sekali."

" _Teme_ —"

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tch. Aku duluan." Jawab Aomine _cchi_ sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Eh tunggu! Jangan marah Aomine _cchi_! Aomine _cchi_ ~!" seruku mengejarnya. Hihi aku terkejut, tapi entah kenapa aku juga sedikit senang.

* * *

~Seicchi's POV~

* * *

Aku membuka ponselku. Tidak ada pesan baru, sejak kemarin. Tch. Dia tidak meminta maaf padaku? Belum jera juga. Kemarin dia menyiramku dia juga tidak minta maaf. Sepertinya aku harus melatihnya lebih baik lagi.

"Akashi, pak guru memintamu untuk datang ke ruang guru saat makan siang." Ujar Midorima.

"Baik."

Seusai urusanku dengan pak guru aku tidak segera kembali ke kelasku. Entah kenapa aku berjalan ke kantin. Aku melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Ryouta di antara Kuroko dan Momoi. Kenapa juga aku mencarinya?

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas saat aku melihat Aomine keluar dari kelasnya. Aomine menghentikan pergerakannya sesaat tapi kemudian segera berlalu. Ketika ia sampai di dekatku dia segera berhenti lagi lalu menatap mataku. Berani sekali, eh?

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" ujarku menatapnya balik.

"Kise."

"Hn?"

"Kise. Kau menyukainya tidak?"

"Apa yang kurasakan padanya bukan urusanmu 'kan?"

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi kau sering menyakitinya. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Itu sudah jelas 'kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya? Tidak bisa kah berbuat baik padanya sedikit saja?"

"Entahlah. Saat melihat dia tersipu dan kegirangan dengan setiap yang kukatakan, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Jadi begitu? Kise… benar-benar tidak ada artinya bagimu. Aku menyukai Kise! Dia belum menjawabnya karena dia masih memikirkannya." Ujar Aomine sedikit mengagetkanku. Aomine menyukai Kise? Menyatakan perasaan padanya? "Aku memang tidak sesempurna kau tapi aku tak akan membuatnya menangis."

"Jangan munafik, kau sering membuatnya menangis juga."

"Tapi dia tidak sungguh-sungguh menangis."

"Apa bedanya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Untuk seseorang yang hanya menggunakannya sebagai alat pemuas, aku yakin tidak akan mengerti."

"Kalian semua sama saja, terserah kalian saja. Kau boleh menjadi pacarnya, membuatnya bahagia, atau apalah itu. Kalian serasi. Aku yakin kalian akan langgeng dan punya hubungan yang bahagia." Ujarku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Aomine.

" _Teme_ , kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Kise?"

"Kise… sejak awal hanya alat untuk menghabiskan waktuku saja."

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

A/N: Maaf ya ternyata aku tidak bisa membuat satu POV saja. Di sini ada POV-nya Dai-chan lah, Sei lah. Maaf banget. Sebagai permintaan maaf saya mengupdatenya lebih cepat, sekalian minta maaf karena kemarin pendek sekali. Semoga kalian menyukainya~

Akaverd20: iya kah? Sepertinya sudah seminggu hehe

undeuxtroisWaltz: Oh iya kah? Hehe sepertinya saya yang salah, gomenasai~ Iya dia maso sekali, unyu deh /dibalang. Nggak ada, tapi yang ini ada kok.

kise cin: Eh? Padahal sudah seminggu. Haha sama-sama.

hyena lee: Belum, belum. Ah di chap ini belum bisa so sweet hehe…

Qq: Iya, author juga kurang paham kok sama bokushi. Lha Sei nya php sih jadi bolak-balik gitu Ryou-channya~

yuu: nggak kok Cuma ditindih aja/heh /ambigu. Aku juga suka, rasanya gimana gitu ya ngguyur the Almighty Emperor wkwkwk. Sayang tidak bisa diulang hehe.


	8. White Day

"Aku menyukai Kise! Dia belum menjawabnya karena dia masih memikirkannya." Ujar Aomine _cchi_ membuatku menghentikan langkahku dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan dari balik tembok.

"Terserah kalian saja."

" _Teme_ , kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Kise?"

"Kise… sejak awal hanya alat untuk menghabiskan waktuku saja."

Jadi begitu. Sejak awal aku hanya mainannya saja sampai sekarang. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kalung ini juga tidak berarti apapun. Sial aku mau menangis rasanya.

"Kise." Panggil Aomine _cchi_. "Kau tidak… kau mendengarnya ya?"

"Aomine _cchi_ , aku sudah memutuskannya."

~Mine-chin~

"Sei _cchi_." Panggilku saat Sei _cchi_ keluar kelas.

"Kenapa? Kau mau minta maaf ya?"

"Aku datang untuk memberitahumu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum palsu. "Aku akan berhenti berpura-pura jadi pacarmu. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan selama ini." Tambahku lagi. Aku dapat melihat Sei _cchi_ sedikit terkejut.

"Huh?"

"Dan… aku juga tidak akan mengejar Sei _cchi_ lagi. Rasanya melelahkan. Maaf karena aku sudah keras kepala."

"Begitu? Baiklah." Jawab Sei _cchi_ enteng.

"Iya. Aku sudah cukup senang bersamamu selama ini." Ujarku sambil membungkuk.

"Aku juga."

"Kalau begitu, samapai jumpa lagi~" ujarku berusaha terdengar riang dan pergi dari hadapannya.

~Mine-chin~

"Oy Kise, minta bekalmu dong! Satsuki membuatkan bekal yang tidak dapat dimakan manusia." Ujar Aomine _cchi_ mencomot bekalku tanpa persetujuanku.

"Dai-chan!" rengek Momoi _cchi_.

"Hahaha. Aomine _cchi_ , kau kejam sekali pada Momoi _cchi_." Ujarku disela-sela tawa.

"Kalau kau tertawa berarti kau setuju."

"Mou~ Ki- _chan_ sama saja." Protes Momoi _cchi_ membuang wajahnya kesal yang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sumpit Aomine _cchi_.

"Maaf, maaf Momoi _cchi_. Aku tidak bermaksud—hey! Aomine _cchi_ itu makananku!" protesku saat Aomine _cchi_ memakan udang yang sudah kusumpit dan hampir kumakan.

"Habis kamu ngomong terus, udangnya kumakan deh." Bela Aomine _cchi_ seenak jidat. Aku hanya menghela nafas kemudian tertawa geli tanpa menyadari Sei _cchi_ yang melihatku dari jendela kelasnya.

"Dai- _chan_ tidak boleh begitu!" nasehat Momoi _cch_ i.

"Biar sa—uhuk!" Aomine _cchi_ tersedak.

"Tuh 'kan kamu kualat sama Ki- _chan_! Sebentar akan kubelikan minuman." Ujar Momoi _cchi_ meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Uhuk! Oy Kise kamu tidak punya minuman?" tanya Aomine _cchi_ padaku yang sedang melamun karena melihat Sei _cchi_ yang sedang berdiri lalu keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ini." Jawabku masih sambil melamun. Aomine _cchi_ meminum minumanku kemudian berterima kasih padaku dan memberikan botol minumku.

"Oy, ini minummu." Ucap Aomine _cchi_ lebih keras sehingga aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"A-ah maaf." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Aomine _cchi_. "Oy Kise, sepulang sekolah main yuk."

"Ke mana?"

"Stasiun Nekonomiya. Di sana kamu bisa bermain apa aja selama 15 menit hanya dengan 100 yen." Terang Aomine _cchi_.

"Hahaha kau seperti sales saja. Kedengarannya menarik, boleh kuajak Kuroko _cchi_ dan Momoi _cchi_? Lebih banyak orang sepertinya lebih seru."

"Ah tentu saja."

~Kurokocchi~

"Kenapa Kise- _kun_ mengajakku?" tanya Kuroko _cchi_.

"Nggak masalah 'kan? Aku ingin bermain dengan Kuroko _cchi_. Itu saja."

"Begitu. Lalu Aomine _cchi_?"

"Sedang menunggu Momoi _cchi_." Jawabku.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki lalu dengan segera aku membalik badanku dan tersenyum.

"Aomine _cchi_ kau lama seka—ah maaf aku salah orang." Kataku begitu melihat yang muncul adalah Sei _cchi_.

Sei _cchi_ tidak menanggapiku dan hanya melewatiku begitu saja. Aku dan Kuroko _cchi_ pun hanya dapat memperhatikannya melewati kami.

"Kise- _kun_ baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, tentu saja aku baik!" jawabku dengan (akting) ceria.

"Maaf kami lama." Ujar Momoi _chi_ yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Salahkan Satsuki yang pakai acara dandan segala. Padahal cuma ke tempat bermain."

" _Mou_ ~ Dai- _chan_ ~" protes Momoi _cchi_.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa, ayo."

~Aominecchi~

"Siap-siaplah untuk kalah, Aomine _cchi_!" seruku sambil bersiap-siap memegang bola basket.

"Jangan bermimpi. Yang bisa mengalahkanku—"

"Hanya aku sendiri. Ya, ya, aku sudah sangat hafal dengan motto hidupmu itu." Sambungku yang disambut decihan oleh Aomine _cchi_.

"' _ttaku_ , sudah sampai sini tetap saja permainan yang diambil basket." Komentar Momoi _cchi_ sambil berkacak pinggang dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Kuroko _cchi_ hanya tersenyum maklum sambil memakan es krim _popsicle_ dan memberikan separuhnya lagi pada Momoi _cchi_. "Momoi- _san_ mau?"

"Eh? Untukku? Tentu saja Tetsu- _kun_!" jawab Momoi _cchi_ dengan gembira memakan es krim pemberian Kuroko _cchi_.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan Kise? Aku tetap pemenangnya." Bangga Aomine _cchi_.

"Huh, Aomine _cchi_ hanya beruntung. Ayo coba permainan lainnya!"

"Ayo main itu!" seru Momoi _cchi_ menunjuk sebuah _vending_ _machine_.

"Ayo! Kita berlomba siapa yang dapat boneka paling banyak dengan 300 yen!" seruku menantang Aomine _cchi_ , Kuroko _cchi_ , dan Momoi _cchi_.

"Kau menantangku? Tidak takut kalah?" ejek Aomine _cchi_.

"Ini bukan basket _ssu_! Jadi Aomine _cchi_ bisa saja kalah."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita buktikan."

Dan ternyata pemenangnya adalah Kuroko _cchi_. Kuroko _cchi_ mendapatkan enam boneka, Momoi _cchi_ dapat satu boneka lobak dan Aomine _cchi_ serta aku tidak dapat apapun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kalah dengan Tetsu?!" protes Aomine _cchi_.

"Kalau dengan emosi tidak akan dapat." Jawab Kuroko _cchi_ kalem.

"Kuroko _cchi_ tidak diam-diam menghilang dan masuk ke _vending_ _machine_ mengambil bonekanya 'kan?" tanyaku konyol.

"Kise- _kun_ , hawa keberadaanku memang tipis tapi aku bukan antm*n, aku tidak bisa masuk ke tempat sekecil itu." Jawab Kuroko _cchi_ datar.

"Kau itu bodoh ya?" komentar Aomine _cchi_.

" _Mou_ ~ Aomine _cchi_ _hidoi_ _ssu_ _yo_!" seruku.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita bermain permainan lainnya." Lerai Momoi _cchi_.

Aku mengangguk dan kami mulai bermain permainan lainnya, Aomine _cchi_ ternyata payah dalam olahraga lain seperti baseball, yang mengejutkan Kuroko _cchi_ dan Momoi _cchi_ justru bisa memukul beberapa bola baseball. Aku? Tidak perlu ditanya, olah raga apapun aku bisa asal sudah melihatnya. Siapa dulu _Perfect_ _Copy_ , Kise Ryouta gitu loh. Setelah bermain baseball kami bermain billiard. Saat bermain billiard, bola putih Kuroko _cchi_ bahkan tidak menyentuh satu bola pun. Kebalikannya, Aomine _cchi_ tidak hanya menyentuh tapi membuat bola-bola itu berterbangan keluar. Momoi _cchi_ dan aku pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aomine _cchi_ , terima kasih sudah mengajakku hari ini." Ujarku saat kami keluar dari tempat bermain. "Aku senang sekali~"

"Hm."

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku pada Aomine _cchi_.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja tadi." Jawab Aomine _cchi_ sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang (sepertinya) tidak gatal dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Eh begitu kah? Kenapa? Kalau begitu maaf. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi saat White Day? Kali ini hanya berdua saja, aku janji."

"Eh? Kau tidak harus—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Aomine _cchi_ sudah membuatku senang, jadi aku juga ingin membuat Aomine _cchi_ senang. Bagaimana?"

"Ya-ya sudah kalau begitu." Jawab Aomine _cchi_ sekadarnya.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan. Besok saat White Day kita jalan-jalan bareng. Aomine _cchi_ yang tentukan tempatnya ya!"

"E-eum."

"Maaf lama, ini minumannya Dai- _chan_ , Ki- _chan_ ~!" seru Momoi _cchi_ memberi minuman padaku dan Aomine _cchi_. "Aku tadi kehilangan Tetsu- _kun_ jadi aku mencarinya kemana-mana ternyata dia sudah di depan mesin minuman dari tadi hehe…"

"Hahaha tidak apa, terima kasih Momoi _cchi_." Ujarku sambil menerima minuman dari Momoi _cchi_ kemudian meminumnya.

"Ah, Dai- _chan_! Sudah jam segini ayo pulang!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ck. Ini sudah mau malam, bodoh. Ki- _chan_ dan Tetsu- _kun_ mungkin saja ingin pulang juga dan istirahat." Jawab Momoi _cchi_.

"Hihihi Momoi _cchi_ seperti ibu Aomine _cchi_ saja ya." Komentarku.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau punya ibu/anak sepertinya!" seru Momoi _cchi_ dan Aomine _cchi_ bersamaan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya-ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, Kise, Tetsu." Pamit Aomine _cchi_ sambil lalu.

" _Ne_ , sampai jumpa Aomine _cchi_ , Momoi _cchi_ ~"

" _Jaa_ _nee_ ~!" seru Momoi _cchi_ sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" _Jaa_ ~" Aku pun ikut melambaikan tanganku.

"Kise- _kun_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko _cchi_ setelah Momoi _cchi_ dan Aomine _cchi_ tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Kuroko _cchi_? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

"Hari ini Kise- _kun_ terlalu ceria."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kuroko _cchi_ menghawatirkanku ya? Senangnya~"

"Sebenarnya Kise- _kun_ menyesalinya 'kan?"

"Kuroko _cchi_ , aku ini bagaikan burung yang baru keluar dari sangkarnya. Aku menikmati kebebasanku! Karena akhirnya aku terbebas darinya. Saat ini aku benar-benar senang! Aku tidak menyesalinya sama sekali~"

"Begitu. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi sebaiknya jangan mengumpamakan Kise- _kun_ dengan burung dalam sangkar karena seekor burung yang terlalu lama dalam sangkar akan mati dalam beberapa hari karena tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan alam." Komentar Kuroko _cchi_.

" _Mou_ ~ Kuroko _cchi_ _hidoi_ _ssu_ _yo_!" rengekku.

"Aomine- _kun_."

"Eh?"

"Kise- _kun_ berniat menggantikan posisi Akashi- _kun_ dengan Aomine- _kun_?"

"Kalau itu… aku masih belum yakin." Jawabku dengan sedikit sedih.

"Masih ragu-ragu ya? Aku pikir itu bukan hal yang bagus. Kise- _kun_ tahu betul 'kan menunggu lama-lama sesuatu yang tidak pasti itu sangat menyakitkan? Jangan membuat Aomine- _kun_ menunggu terlalu lama. Kalau bisa, segera ambil keputusan." Nasehat Kuroko _cchi_.

Benar juga, kalau begini aku melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

~Seicchi~

"Kise. Bagaimana kalau untuk White Day itu kita pergi ke Torasaka?" tanya Aomine _cchi_ dengan gugup.

"Boleh juga. Hihihi Aomine _cchi_ gugup ya~? Lucu sekali~" godaku.

"Brisik! Ini karena tidak biasanya aku begini tahu!" bela Aomine _cchi_ sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membiasakannya biar Aomine _cchi_ disukai banyak perempuan~ Masa' mengajak kencan saja tidak berani~? Ah tapi aku tidak menyangka Aomine _cchi_ romantis juga. Di Torasaka 'kan kalau kau turun dari bukit ada taman yang ada air mancurnya. Katanya kalau melihatnya bersama pasanganmu, cintamu akan mulai bersemi."

" _Uruse_ _na_ , Kise! Itu kebetulan saja. Aku tidak tahu soal air mancur gak jelas itu." Elak Aomine _cchi_ dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Hihihi. Aomine _cchi_ ternyata _tsundere_ seperti Midorima _cchi_. Aomine _cchi_ harus bisa lebih jujur, pasti nanti…" ucapanku terhenti melihat seorang perempuan menyatakan cinta pada Sei _cchi_. Aomine _cchi_ mengikuti arah pandanganku dan aku segera berbicara sebelum dia sempat membuka mulutnya. "Tapi kurasa popular merepotkan juga sih. A-ayo lanjutkan jal—aw!" seruku saat Haizaki tidak sengaja menginjak kakiku membuatku jatuh terduduk.

"Lihat arah jalanmu." Ucap Haizaki.

"Kau yang—" ucap Aomine _cchi_ segera kupotong.

"Tidak, kali ini salahku. Ma-maaf aku tadi agak melamun." Ucapku sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Kise, kau tidak apa-apa? _Teme_ , kau tidak tahu kaki Kise belum sepenuhnya sembuh?" sembur Aomine _cchi_.

"Kau dengar sendiri dia minta maaf, ini bukan salahku."

"Tch. Kise, kau bisa bangun tidak?" tanya Aomine _cchi_ membantuku berdiri. "Ayo ke UKS." Kata Aomine _cchi_ sambil memapahku.

"Eh? Aku nggak papa kok."

"Nggak apa apanya? Kakimu 'kan cedera."

"Itu 'kan sudah lama Aomine _cchi_."

"Tetap saja. Kau ini bawel ya, ikut saja ke UKS."

~Seicchi~

"Aku tidak tahu cara mengobati kakimu, aku cari guru dulu."

"Tidak usah."

"Brisik, kalau kau sakit kau tidak bisa bermain basket, kita juga yang susah. Sudah aku mau cari guru dulu. Kau diam di sini."

"Iya, iya."

Aomine _cchi_ … baik sekali.

Aku baru saja hendak larut dalam pikiranku ketika aku mendengar suara pintu UKS dibuka. Aku menolehkan kepalaku karena kupikir Aomine _cchi_ yang datang, ternyata Sei _cchi_ yang datang. Sei _cchi_ datang ke UKS? Sei _cchi_ sakit? Tidak mungkin. Kenapa? Apa ini hanya hayalanku?

"A-Apa Sei _cchi_ , ah maksudku, Akashi _cchi_ tidak enak badan?" tanyaku saat melihat Sei _cchi_ mendekati kotak obat.

"Kau masih saja bodoh." Ujar Sei _cchi_ sambil membuka kotak obat dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Huh?"

"Kakimu itu. Kalau seorang pemain basket cedera kaki, akan mengurangi produktivitasnya." Tambah Sei _cchi_ lagi sambil meletakkan obat itu, tidak jadi mengambilnya. "Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Aomine?"

"Jangan khawatir. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Oh? Kalau begitu bagus. Apa kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Akashi _cchi_ sendiri bagaimana? Sepertinya ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu."

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan. Lagipula itu hal yang merepotkan. Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Hanya mengincar hartaku saja."

"Sayang sekali, padahal tidak semuanya seperti itu lho. Yah karena kurasa pak guru tidak akan datang jadi aku—" ucapku terhenti karena kedua tangan Sei _cchi_ yang berada di sebelah kepalaku dan tatapannya yang membuatku tidak bisa berdiri.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"I-itu bukan urusan Sei _cchi_ 'kan?"

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan jelas, itu berarti kau tak mencintainya." Simpul Sei _cchi_ sambil menatapku tajam membuatku mengalihkan padanganku darinya.

"Itu hanya untuk sekarang."

"Kalau begitu ke depannya bagaimana? Apa kau yakin bisa jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingin jatuh cinta pada Aomine _cchi_." Jawabku dengan mantap membuat Sei _cchi_ mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lagipula itu bukan urusan Sei _cchi_. Kalau mau menghabiskan waktu, ada banyak cara lain 'kan? Lagipula Sei _cchi_ pasti punya urusan perusahaan. Kenapa tidak menyibukkan diri dengan itu saja?" ucapku dengan penuh keberanian membuat Sei _cchi_ melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh dariku.

"Kise, guru-guru sedang rapat jadi—" ucap Aomine _cchi_ terpotong karena melihat Sei _cchi_ yang ada di depanku.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sepertinya tidak terlalu parah kok. Seperti sudah kubilang tadi. Ayo pergi." Ucapku sambil berdiri, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakiku dan berjalan seolah-olah kakiku tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Jawab Aomine _cchi_ mengekoriku, meninggalkan Sei _cchi_ di UKS.

* * *

~Seicchi's POV~

* * *

' _Aku ingin jatuh cinta padanya.'_

Ck. Apa-apaan sih. Seperti perempuan yang baru jatuh cinta saja. Menyedihkan. Aku pun menutup lembar-lembar kertas yang berisi proposal bisnis dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Saat aku melewati ruang tamu ponselku berdering.

"Halo."

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan sih Sei- _chan_? Aku melihat Kise- _chan_ dengan Aomine Daiki itu. Di dekat Torasaka, mereka terlihat sedang bersenang-senang." Kata Reo dari telpon. Entah mengapa ini sangat mengusikku. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya apa yang mengusikku, Reo yang menelponku atau fakta bahwa Ryouta sedang bersama Aomine.

"Apa yang sedang kau—" Reo hendak berbicara lagi ketika aku menutup telpon dengan sepihak.

* * *

~Ryou-chan's POV~

* * *

Aomine _cchi_ mengajakmu melihat akuarium besar yang baru saja dibuka. Di sana banyak terdapat ikan laut yang cantik dan lucu.

"Ikan-ikannya sangat lucu. Terima kasih Aomine _cchi_ karena sudah mengajakku ke sana." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ba-baguslah kalau kau senang." Jawab Aomine _cchi_ sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba kalimat Kuroko _cchi_ terngiang di kepalaku.

' _Kau tahu betul 'kan kalau menunggu lama-lama sesuatu yang tidak pasti itu menyakitkan?'_

Kalau aku berpacaran dengan Aomine _cchi_ aku pasti tidak akan terluka. Aku tidak perlu menderita dan menangis saat sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai harapanku. Tapi, wajah Sei _cchi_ , kata-katanya, semuanya, terus terngiang dalam kepalaku.

Aku terus memikirkannya dan tanpa sadar aku dan Aomine _cchi_ sudah sampai di taman tempat air mancur itu akan muncul.

"Aomine _cchi_ , ada yang mau kukatakan."

"Katakan saja."

"Maaf, sepertinya aku… masih menyukai Akashi _cchi_."

"Kise…"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar ingin mencintaimu dan melupakannya tapi aku tidak bisa. Padahal Aomine _cchi_ sangat perhatian padaku tapi aku malah melakukan hal jahat seperti ini."

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah menduganya."

"Eh?"

"Tapi seharusnya jika kau memang benar-benar ingin melupakannya kau harus mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya."

Aku pun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Maaf." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu, aku tidak suka melihatnya. Bukan 'kah aku sudah bilang berkali-kali tidak apa?"

"Hiks… Aomine _cchi_ baik sekali. A-Aku akan berjuang keras untuk membuat Akashi _cchi_ menyukaiku. Meskipun itu butuh bertahun-tahun. Hiks… hiks…" isakku.

"Sepertinya tidak akan selama itu." Komentar Aomine _cchi_ sambil menunjuk sesuatu di belakangku dengan dagunya.

"Eh?" aku pun membalikkan badanku dan menemukan Sei _cchi_ berdiri di sana tepat ketika air mancur itu menyembur dan memancarkan cahaya lampu, indah sekali.

"Aku akan mengambilnya kembali." Kata Sei _cchi_ sambil menarik tanganku. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Hn. Kali ini jaga baik-baik."

Sei _cchi_ hanya tersenyum dan menarikku pergi.

"Akashi _cchi_ , kenapa?" tanyaku masih ditarik Sei _cchi_. Sei _cchi_ tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukanku. "Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja? Kalau aku tidak ada pun tidak ada yang kurang 'kan? Hei! Jawab aku Akashi _cchi_!"

"Mulutmu brisik sekali." Sei _cchi_ pun mendorongku hingga aku terduduk di bangku taman kemudian membungkam bibirku dengan sebuah ciuman. "Kalau begini kau sudah mengerti 'kan? Kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu!" seruku diselingi isak tangis. "Selama ini Akashi _cchi_ selalu kejam padaku. Kau pikir kau sudah menang kalau kau melakukan ini padaku 'kan? Aku sudah cukup dengan semua itu! Jadi katakana padaku dengan jelas!"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau adalah milikku." Jawab Sei _cchi_ dengan wajah datar.

"Itu 'kan saat Akashi _cchi_ masih pura-pura jadi pacarku."

"Kau bukan hanya mainan untuk menghabiskan waktuku saja."

"Lalu?"

Sei _cchi_ mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku pun memerah mendengar ucapannya. Aku senang sekali. Sei _cchi_ memundurkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tulus. "Aku mengaku kalah padamu." Aku tertegun sesaat dan aku menyadari bahwa senyum Sei _cchi_ tadi adalah senyum Sei _cchi_ terindah yang pernah kulihat.

"Sei _cchi_." Aku pun menarik tubuh Sei _cchi_ agar mendekat padaku dan menciumnya lalu memeluk Sei _cchi_. "Kalau begitu kali ini pacaran sungguhan ya? Aku mengijinkanmu menjadi pacarku."

Sei _cchi_ mendorongku kemudian menarik pipiku.

" _Ittai_ _ssu_!"

"Bukan kau yang mengizinkan tapi aku." Sei _cchi_ pun melepaskan tangannya dariku dan meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di bangku taman. "Jangan terlalu senang dulu ya, anjing."

"Uh Sei _cchi_ jangan tinggalkan aku _ssu_! Lagipula apa-apaan itu? Bukan 'kah seharusnya kau bersikap lebih baik pada orang yang kau cintai?" Aku pun berdiri dan mengejarnya. Aku dapat melihat bahwa sudut bibir Sei _cchi_ terangkat, membuat senyuman. Sei _cchi_. _Hontou_ _ni_ _suki_ _ssu_ _yo_!

~Owari~

* * *

A/N: Selesai juga~ nah Kazu mau kasih beberapa penjelasan. Pertama, mengapa Kazu sering sekali menyebut orang-orang tsundere? Karena menurut Kazu, Dai-chan dan Kagami (meski di sini dia numpang nama aja) itu tsundere. Mereka baik tapi kata-katanya suka kasar meski sebenarnya maksudnya bukan mau kasar. Kalau Sei, dia 'kan egonya tinggi jadi kesannya tsundere padahal bukan. Nah kedua, kenapa di cerita Ryou-chan memanggil Sei 'Akashicchi' tapi saat menarasikan tetap memanggil 'Seicchi' adalah karena Ryou-chan ingin terlihat sudah melupakan Sei jadi memanggilnya 'Akashicchi' padahal di dalamnya masih suka jadi saat menarasikan dia menyebutnya 'Seicchi'. Kurasa segitu aja penjelasannya. Kalau Kazu niat mungkin Kazu akan buatkan sequel one shot tentang kencan pertama mereka. Tapi sih kalau ada niat dan waktu, nggak janji hehe…

humusemeuke: Iya nih Sei ckckck. Sebenernya agak tergoda sih bikin Ryou-chan sama Dai-chan, abisnya katanya di extra game Ryou-chan sama Dai-chan duo bareng. Hitsnya kerasa bgt wkwkwk.

Akaverd20: iya. Bener bgt, justru itu daya tarik Sei /loh.

Miharu348: Ok, ini dah update.

chuu-san: tuh'kan seneng juga lihat Ryou-chan begini wkwkwk. Btw, reviewmu baru masuk setelah aku update, maaf ya jadinya kemarin nggak bales.

yukiya92: Iya nih. Kazu juga jadi tergoda masangin mereka wkwkwk.

kise cin: peluk balik! /siapalo hehe iya sama-sama. Oke.

undeuxtroisWaltz: iya, ke-maso-an Ryou-chan emang sangat awesome wkwkwk.

Hyena lee: sayang kok, egonya aja yang ketinggian. Rebut nggak ya? /dibalanggunting. Nggak kok, akhirnya Sei kembali /ea.

yuu: silakan, silakan. Sudah nih, saking cemburunya akhirnya egonya pun kalah /ciee.

Guest: Eh? Maaf kalau itu mengganggu. Btw itu di chap berapa ya? Rasanya kok di chap 7 nggak ada kata-kata itu? Iya gpp kok.

himeka chuu: iya, ini sudah end. Bener bgt. Nanti kalau Kazu niat da nada waktu Kazu buatin oneshot sequel. Tapi nggak janji loh /php wkwkwk.

* * *

Last, makasih support kalian (yang telah berkenan membaca, mereview, menfavortkan cerita ini) selama ini. Terima kasih banyak~

Salam, Kazu.


End file.
